Pari tenu
by luminalsl
Summary: C'était une nouvelle démonstration de leurs ressentiments, de leurs haines, de leurs guerres. Une simple poignée de main suffisait à sceller leurs accords ainsi que deux mots qui sonnaient tel un verdict : "Pari tenu"
1. Chapter 1

Auteurs : Lumina

Genre : Humour, romance.

Couples : HP/DM ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais l'auteur ne nous en voudra pas

**$$$$$ Cette fic contient un lemon classé raited M, et je préviens de nouveau $$$$$**

**que ce n'est pas pour décorer ! Les scènes sont très explicites ! **

**$$$$$C'est du Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle) donc avec tout ce qui s'en suit ! Si vous ne supporté pas $$$$$**

**ce genre de relation, alors NE LISEZ PAS ce qui va suivre  
**

Cela faisait un mois que ça durait ! Un mois que tout Poudlard était sur les dents et particulièrement les deux maisons concernées. Griffondor et Serpentard se faisaient la guerre, les professeurs semblaient sur le point de craquer et si la directrice n'était pas déjà devenue folle, c'était sans doute grâce au sort d'allégresse qu'elle se jetait tous les soirs. La cause de tout ce remue-ménage ? Les très célèbres :

- POTTER !!!!! MALEFOY !!!! Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? S'écria le professeur McGonagall pour la dixième fois de la semaine.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent. L'un rouge de honte, l'autre rouge de rire.

- Rien professeur, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Toute la classe pouffait d'amusement, tentant d'échapper au regard sévère de la directrice et de sauver quelques côtes.

- Malefoy ce n'est absolument pas une tenue pour venir en cours !!

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement tandis qu'un certain Griffondor s'étranglait de rire derrière son dos.

- Potter, je suppose que vous êtes responsables de ceci ! Cracha t-elle en pointant l'uniforme féminin qu'arborait le Serpentard.

Harry, qui tentait vainement d'étouffer son rire, secoua négativement la tête.

- Veuillez vous calmer immédiatement !

Le brun prit de grandes bouffés d'air et parvint à reprendre une respiration normale. Il se redressa et fit face à la directrice.

- Non madame je n'ai rien à voir dedans.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Mr Potter ! Je sais parfaitement de quoi cette affaire retourne ! Mr Malefoy ? Avez-vous encore, comme je n'en doute pas, accepter un de vos stupides paris ?

Le blond jeta un regard haineux envers sa Némésis avant de répondre :

- Non madame, j'ai .... j'ai juste eu envie de m'habiller .... heu différemment ce matin.

S'en fut trop pour le griffondor qui repartit dans sa crise de rire. Voir le survivant se cachait tant bien que mal derrière un Malefoy habillé en fille, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements, termina d'achever les élèves de la classe. Ce fut une véritable cacophonie ! Certains s'écroulèrent sous la table tandis que d'autre s'était carrément laissé tomber au sol en riant à gorge déployée. Le rouge sur les joues de Malefoy devint cramoisi ! Le professeur soupira de lassitude, n'essayant même pas de faire revenir le silence dans son cours. Cette situation était intenable et commençait sérieusement à échapper au corps enseignement !

- Dehors ! Vous et Mr Potter dehors ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir de la journée ai-je été clair ?!

- Oui madame, répondit le serpentard avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle de classe suivit d'un Potter se tenant le ventre et à la limite de l'asphyxie.

- ÇA TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!! S'écria le blond quand ils se furent éloignés suffisamment de la salle de classe.

Harry essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues et lança un sourire ironique au travesti de la journée.

- Ça je n'en doute pas Malefoy. Inutile de dire que tu as réussi ton pari, cette constatation devrait te servir de consolation.

Le serpentard lui décrocha un regard glacial, sortit sa baguette et d'un simple mouvement du poignet, re transforma ses vêtements en son uniforme habituel.

- Quel dommage, tu étais si jolie en jupe ! Les pantalons ne mettent vraiment pas tes jambes en valeur, railla le griffondor.

- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Potter !

- Pff tu n'avais qu'à ne pas le faire si tu savais que tu n'allais pas assumer ! C'est toi qui as accepté alors ne va pas te plaindre !

- Baisse d'un ton avec moi le balafré !

- Va te faire voir la fouine !

Tous deux semblaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils se jaugèrent de regard, attendant la première réaction. Ce fut finalement Malefoy qui prit la parole.

- Je pense avoir trouvé ton défi !

Le griffondor tressaillit au sourire machiavélique de son vis-à-vis. Il croisa les bras et prit un air de provocation.

- Vas-y accouche.

- On se calme le lion ! Ton impétuosité habituelle ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi lent dans tout ce que tu entreprends, on ne serait pas obligé de se supporter plus que nécessaire.

- Il y a des activités où il ne vaut mieux pas être aussi rapide que ça, mais tu ne dois pas connaître ce domaine précis Potter.

Le sous-entendu capté, Harry se para d'une rougeur aussi resplendissante que celle du blond quelques instants plutôt.

- Je .....

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, railla Malefoy.

- Va te faire ...

- Perds au quidditch, coupa Draco.

Harry faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise. Se fut un regard haineux qu'il lui décrocha dés qu'il put arrêter de tousser.

- C'est dégueulasse Malefoy ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour espérer me battre ?

- Qui t'as dit que c'était face à moi que je te demandais de perdre ?

La mimique stupéfaite du brun fit clairement passer le message.

- J'apprécie la haute estime que tu as de moi Potter, c'est agréable !

- Fait pas ton étonné après tout ce que tu m'as fait !

La mine innocente du serpentard ne trompa personne.

- A part la finale contre les Serpentards il n'y a que le match contre Poufsouffle. Que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde, on se retrouvera face à vous de toute façon, quel intérêt ?

- Juste le bonheur jouissif de te voir t'incliner Potter.

- Si je comprends bien, tu veux que je fasse perdre mon équipe délibérément face aux Poufsouffles ?

- Tu comprends vite le défiguré mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps !

- Oh ! Alors toute l'école va s'imaginer que les Poufsouffles sont meilleurs que les Serpentards.

- Quoi ?!

- Et bien oui soit logique ! Serpentard ne nous a jamais battus et Poufsouffle nous bat conclusion ...

A voir la mine déconfite de Draco il était clair qu'il n'avait pas vu le problème sous cet angle.

- Tu comprends vite la fouine mais faut t'expliquer longtemps, railla Harry.

- Je t'emmerde Potter, siffla le blond.

- Je suppose que tu veux changer défi ? Un sourire ironique accompagna la remarque.

- Oh que non, répondit tranquillement Draco.

- Quoi !

- Tu vas perdre mais faire en sorte que tout le monde comprenne que c'était délibéré.

- Mais ...

- Toute l'école doit comprendre que c'était de nouveau un simple défi.

- Tu déconnes ou quoi ?! Je vais vexer l'équipe adverse !

- Oui Potter et par conséquent, toute la maison des Poufsouffles mais tu peux toujours refuser. On aura qu'à dire que j'ai gagné.

Le Griffondor tremblait littéralement de rage.

- Tu rêves Malefoy !

- Alors si je comprends bien, tu relèves le défi ?

- Ouais, parti tenu.

Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main, avant de s'éloigner rapidement l'un de l'autre.

Harry retourna à la salle commune pour y attendre ses amis. Devant la cheminée, le Griffondor passa des heures à pester contre "ce petit arrogant imbu de lui-même". Ce fut finalement les rouges et ors qui le sortirent de ses pensées de meurtre quand ils franchirent l'entré et se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre. Les exclamations fusèrent tout autour de lui.

- Bravo Harry, t'es le meilleur, beuglait Ron tandis que Seamus et Dean s'évertuaient manifestement à lui déboîter l'épaule à coup de grandes claques dans le dos.

- C'était un coup de génie Harry ! S'écria le rouquin.

- Malefoy en jupe, maintenant je peux dire que ma vie est accomplie ! Dean affichait un air ébahit qui fit rire les autres griffondors.

- Je suis sur que Malefoy va vouloir se venger maintenant, remarqua Hermione en passant l'entrée de la salle commune à son tour.

Un silence de plomb accueillit sa remarque. Harry détourna le regard, gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné comme défi ?

- Ron tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Ça restera entre nous, les serpents n'en sauront rien.

- Non je refuse de tricher.

- De toute façon Harry connaît ses limites, il abandonnera dès que le pari sera trop élevé, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Et donner la victoire à la fouine ? Hors de question, rugit Ron.

Tout les griffondors approuvèrent vigoureusement.

- Harry, l'honneur de notre maison est entre tes mains. Tant qu'il reste un souffle de vie dans ton corps, je t'interdis de baisser les bras !

- Ron voyons...., s'écria Hermione mais Dean la coupa :

- Ron a raison. On a déjà tous souffert à cause de ces serpents et particulièrement à cause de Malefoy et sa clique. Cette histoire de paris peut nous permettre de prendre notre revanche !

Les lions acclamèrent d'une seule voix le discours. Le survivant observait la scène en silence quand Ron revint vers lui et lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je sais qu'on te demande beaucoup de sacrifice Harry mais il le faut. Tant que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas craqué, il faut que le jeu continu. C'est la règle tacite entre vous. Alors quoi qu'il te demande fais-le !

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et de nouveau ses camarades l'ovationnèrent. Ce soir-là, quand le survivant se coucha, c'était l'estomac noué par le trac. Ses camarades avaient beau dire, jusqu'àprésent il était le seul à s'être humilié dans cette affaire ou à avoir couru de gros risques ! Comme la fois ou Malefoy lui avait demandé d'insulter le professeur Snape devant toute la classe. Au début, ilavait naïvement pensé que ce serait facile. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cette sale chauve-souris !

Sauf que maintenant Harry était sur de deux choses : petit un,ne jamais saper l'autorité du prof devant n'importe quel élève. C'est ce qui le foutait vraiment en rogne ! Et petit deux : ne jamais, au grand jamais mettre Severus Snape en rogne ! Bon sang s'il avait du l'affronter lui plutôt que Voldemort, il n'aurait pas survécu !

Bien sur Harry s'était empressé de se venger ! Le pari de Malefoy avait été de draguer le professeur McGonagall. Mémorable tout simplement ! Le Griffondor s'endormit tout de même le sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant un blondinet passablement haineux à son égard, faire du pied au professeur de métamorphose sous son bureau.

Quand Draco avait pénétré dans la salle commune des Serpentard, un silence de mort s'était installé parmi les élèves. Le blond les jaugea du regard, attendant manifestement leurs réactions. Puis d'un coup, tous se mirent à applaudir solennellement, comme pour accueillir un discours mortuaire. Draco, le visage grave, alla s'installer au milieu de la pièce.

- Bravo Draco, s'était courageux de ta part ! Déclara Blaise en venant prendre place à ses côtés.

Le blond lui lança un simple regard suivit d'un hochement de tête, signe de sa gratitude.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, les Serpentards étaient très solidaires entre eux, se serrant les coudes dès qu'il le pouvait. Ennemi des trois autres maisons, ils n'avaient le choix que de s'entraider à tout moment pour survivre. Entre eux s'était une règle tacite. Pas de coup dans le dos et on ne laisse jamais tomber un membre de sa propre maison. Draco songea que, sans cette solidarité, il n'aurait jamais pu vivre à Poudlard durant 7 ans. Pendant un instant il eut envie de le leur dire, mais un Serpentard restant un Serpentard, il cadenassa ses sentiments derrière un visage froid.

- Tu lui as donné son défi ? Demanda Théodore.

- Oui.

- Est qu'est-ce que c'est Drake ?

Le blond grimaça à l'entente de son surnom et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ne jamais parler d'un défi avant qu'il n'ait été réalisé, règle principale de leur jeu et tous deux la respectait scrupuleusement, au grand dam de leurs maisons respectives qui ne savaient ni quand, ni comment le pari allait se réaliser. Car leur petit jeu était vite devenu le centre d'attention de toute la populace de Poudlard.

Toute cette histoire était pourtant partie de manière anodine. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry et Draco s'étaient rencontrés et comme à l'accoutumée, s'étaient mis à se disputer violemment.

// //

- Décidément je n'ai jamais vu une fouine avec une telle langue de vipère !

- Et alors ? Moi je n'ai jamais vu un être humain avec un Q.I. aussi bas ! Quoique te qualifier d'être humain c'est perpétrer un crime contre l'humanité !

- C'est moi qui vais commettre un crime si tu ne la boucles pas Malefoy !

- Il faut bien que ta minable petite vie serve à quelque chose le balafré ! Soit honoré d'être mon défouloir.

- Oui je sais que je te suis indispensable Barbie !

- Pff, je ne te promets pas d'écraser une larme si tu venais à crever Potty ! Ma vie en serait plus qu'embellie !

- Pas la peine de te cacher voyons. T'es dépendant de moi tel un chien à son os ! C'est plus que pitoyable si tu veux mon avis. Tu ne serais pas capable de te passer de moi ne serait-ce que 10mn, même si on te payait.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Quoi ? Que tu me fiches la paix ? Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ta drogue voyons !

- Sept jours Potty ! Tu arriveras à ne pas dépérir d'ennui ?

- C'est quoi l'enjeu ?

- Disons que quand je gagnerais, ce sera à toi de réaliser le défi de mon choix.

Harry avait accepté.

// //

Et Draco avait tenu la durée déterminée. Pendant une semaine ça avait été le calme plat. Les élèves de Poudlard n'en étaient pas revenus. Les deux princes ne se calculaient même plus ! Certains professeurs en avaient même pleuré de joie mais ils avaient vite déchanté. La période zen n'avait été que le calme avant la tempête. Dès la fin du septième jour, (ça fait très Bible !) Malefoy était allé réclamait son dû. Harry avait été obligé, pendant une semaine également, d'approuver chaque pic que lui envoyait le blond à lui ou à ses amis. Si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été au courant du défi, Harry se doutait qu'il en aurait morflé !

Depuis ça avait été l'escalade ! L'école avait très vite était au courant du jeu cruel auquel s'adonnaient les deux concurrents. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards avaient vu avec horreur leurs points diminuaient en flèches. Cependant les deux protagonistes avaient très vite compris que faire perdre délibérément des points à son adversaire se soldaient par un retour boomerang sur leurs propres sabliers. Les règles avaient alors été misent en place :

Interdiction de lancer un défi pouvant nuire directement à la vie du concerné et le premier qui refuse un défi déclare vainqueur son adversaire devant toute l'école. Depuis un mois, aucun des deux n'avaient flanchés et les défis s'enchaînaient : passer la nuit dehors sous temps de pluie, porter l'uniforme de la maison adverse toute une journée, soutenir son concurrent durant une rencontre de quidditch, avouer devant toute l'école avoir eu une relation poussée avec miss Teigne.... Harry et Draco passaient désormais leurs temps à chercher de nouveaux défis à lancer à l'autre.

C'était un nouveau moyen de se combattre et ils ne s'en privaient pas !

- N'empêche, il faudra bien que l'un de vous deux se déclarent un jour ou l'autre perdant, déclara un Serpentard de septième année du nom de Maximilien.

- Et je te garantis que ce sera Potter !

Le groupe, encerclant le blond, approuva simultanément.

- Oh fait ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce matin, nous nous sommes assurés qu'il n'y aurait aucunes preuves témoignant de ce qui s'est passé, déclara Blaise en désignant Crabbe et Goyle.

Traduction: Les éventuels fouineurs du style de Crivey qui avaient pu prendre des photos de l'incident, avaient reçu la visite musclée de deux Serpentards particulièrement bavard.

- Merci les gars.

Ce soir là, Malefoy resta quelques temps dans la salle commune puis monta finalement se coucher assez tôt. Pansy parut déçu de le voir s'éclipser mais abandonna dès qu'elle fut rejetée en bonne et due forme. Le blond semblait passablement exténué et le pousser à bout dans ces moments là n'était jamais une bonne idée.

____________________________

Quand Harry pénétra dans la Grande salle le lendemain matin, la plupart des élèves cessèrent de manger pour le regarder soit lui soit Malefoy. Personne n'ignorait que ce n'était que sous confirmation visuelle qu'un défi était déclaré accompli. Aussi quand les deux concernés se retrouvaient dans la même pièce tout le monde ce précipitait pour voir l'éventuel humiliation de l'un des deux. Mais ce matin là rien, ne se produisit. Les deux ennemis se jetèrent un regarde empli de haine avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Le survivant se laissa choir auprès de Ron et se servit un plein bol de porridge.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Harry, fit Hermione en ne relevant pas même la tête du livre qu'elle dévorait.

- 'lut.

- Ça va ? Pas trop stressé ? Demanda Ron.

- Non les matchs ne me terrorisent plus au point de me tordre l'estomac depuis la veille.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Harry.

- Ah bon ? Fit le brun en jouant l'innocence.

Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

- C'est à ton tour de remplir un pari et je me disais que peut-être il allait être un peu dur ou humiliant ? Le regard d'intérêt de Ron n'échappa pas à Harry, pas plus que les coups d'œil emplis de curiosité que lui lançaient fréquemment les autres Griffondors.

- Non je pense que je survivrais.

Dans sa tête résonnait l'air d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu il y a bien longtemps à la radio : " I will survive .... I will surviiiiiiiiiive............. yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rigoler et replongea dans son bol de porridge.

- Dis Harry ? Quand tu donneras un défi à Malefoy, tu pourrais lui demander de se transformer en fouine dans la Grande salle ? Proposa Ron.

Le groupe rigola à cette idée mais Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Non les paris doivent être dans les mesures de nos capacités et Malefoy ne parviendrait pas à se transformer. C'est dommage, j'y avais pensé au début mais bon ....

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas de nous faire un strip-tease ? Intervint Lavande les yeux brillants.

- Euuuuuurk, firent la plupart des garçons, tandis que la gente féminine jetais un regard avide sur le blond.

- Oh Alleeeeeeeez, Harry s'il te plaît, il est tellement craquant, soupira Parvati.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir le corps de Malefoy à demi nu se dandinait devant moi ! Déclara t-il, une grimace d'horreur peinte sur le visage.

- Aaaaaaaaarg pitié Harry, mes oreilles ! Ne leurs inflige pas un tel discours ! C'est horrible, ça brûle, ça brûle ! S'écria Seamus en se plaquant les mains de chaque côté de la tête.

- Mauvais images mentales, mauvaises images mentales ! Cria Dean à son tour, pitié mon cerveau ....je suis attaqué ... je ne pourrais ..........pas ........... survivre......... adieu, fit-il en faisant semblant de s'écrouler sur la table.

Ce fut l'hilarité générale chez les Griffondors. Ron en pleurait de rire et Harry haletait douloureusement pour reprendre son souffle.

De l'autre côté de la salle, les Serpentards, la mine dégoutée, regardaient les rouges et ors roulaient sous la table en riant comme des bossus prient de hoquet.

- Ils pourraient apprendre à se tenir !

- Pff, ce sont des Griffondors Pansy, il ne faut pas trop leur en demander. Qu'ils soient déjà capables de retrouver le chemin menant à la Grande Salle est surprenant en soi, répondit Draco en se servant une tasse de thé. Il le dégusta lentement à petite gorgée comme le lui avait appris sa mère. Le blond était fier de sa noble éducation.

- Tu comptes aller au match demain ? Interrogea Blaise.

- Oui.

Un simple coup d'œil aux autres fit passer le message. S'il y allait alors eux aussi avaient intérêt à être présent. Quelques minutes plus tard il se leva et quitta la table, se rendant à son premier cours de la journée.

___________________________________________

- Bon les gars vous connaissez notre positon dans le classement. Poufsouffle ayant perdu tous ses matchs, que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde, nous nous retrouverons en finale contre les Serpentards. Cependant ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez vous relâcher ! Jouez comme si l'enjeu était votre vie ! Ainsi, non seulement vous nous ferez honneur mais vous montrerez également du respect à l'équipe adverse! Contrairement à moi, songea Harry tandis que l'équipe applaudissait son discours.

Maudissant Malefoy jusqu'à la 36° génération, il pénétra sur la pelouse, sous les applaudissements de toute l'école. Il repéra immédiatement le blond, par mis tous les Serpentards, qui dardait sur lui un regard dès plus sarcastiques. Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main et les équipes prirent leurs envols.

OoOoOoO

- Et Griffondor marque ! 90 à 10 pour les lions.

Le survivant scrutait le ciel avec angoisse depuis le début de la rencontre. Il avait du y passer la journée et une bonne partit de la nuit pour trouver le moyen de réaliser ce stupide défi. Il était bien évident qu'il ne pouvait pas voler à la poursuite du vif d'or et faire semblant de le louper afin que l'adversaire l'attrape, car les élèves penseraient qu'il n'était tout simplement pas en forme ce jour là. Harry ne pouvait pas non plus restait sans bouger en plein milieu du ciel, tandis que le vif se faisait poursuivre, car alors l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles pourrait s'en apercevoir et refusé de continuer le jeu tant qu'il ne jouerait pas convenablement.

Harry s'était cassé la tête mais avait finit par trouver une parade. Il fallait avant tout qu'il repère le vif en premier. C'était capital.

Le Griffondor dut faire une brutale embardée pour éviter un cognard. Il repartit à toute allure. Scrutant le ciel à la recherche d'un éclat doré. Du coin de l'œil il surveillait son adversaire, occupé à scruter le ciel tout comme lui. Harry sentait le regard de Malefoy suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il évita de justesse Ginny qui se précipitait vers les buts, le souaffle sous le bras, quand en se redressant, il repéra enfin la petite boule dorée à l'autre bout du terrain. Ce fut le déclic ! Se penchant sur son balai, il y donna toute sa puissance. Slalomant entre les joueurs sans aucuns problèmes, il repéra très vite l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles se précipitant à sa rencontre mais ayant tout de même une longueur de retard. Tout autour de lui, les cris d'encouragements résonnaient avec force.

- POTTER A REPERE LE VIF D'OR !!! POTTER À REPERE LE VIF D'OR, scandait le commentateur. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du vif. Il tendit le bras et certains membres du public se levèrent comme pour accompagner son mouvement. Mais au lieu de refermer les doigts sur le symbole de la victoire, il la frappa de toutes ses forces du plat de la main, l'envoyant directement sur son adversaire qui, réflexe oblige, l'attrapa aussitôt. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un silence de mort ne s'abattît sur le terrain, signe que chacun avait assisté à la scène. Les joueurs de Griffondors, comme ceux de Poufsouffle, fixaient Harry sans comprendre tandis que le survivant gardait un visage impassible.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que.....

Mais le Griffondor ne laissa pas son adversaire finir sa phrase. D'un coup de rein, il contourna le joueur et se dirigea vers la tribune des Serpentards ou plus précisément vers un blond à l'air des plus amusé par la situation. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, la voix claire et forte de Malefoy résonna dans le stade toujours atteint de mutisme.

- Bravo Potter, pari réussi.

Ce fut la douche froide ! Tout autour d'eux des murmures visiblement mécontents s'élevèrent progressivement. Se transformant petit à petit en véritables cris outrés. L'équipe des Poufsouffles se rua sur Harry dans l'espoir évident de d'expliquer mais le jeune homme descendit en flèche, ne laissant aucunes chances à ses divers poursuivants. Tout autour le public hurlait au scandale. Seules les Serpentards se faisaient remarquer en applaudissant et en félicitant la performance du brun. Ce dernier fila vers le château sans demander son reste tandis qu'à ses oreilles résonnait la voix du commentateur qui ne cachait pas son désarroi en l'invectivant soit lui, soit Malefoy, de tous les noms.

____________________________

- T'aurais pu au moins nous prévenir !

- Je ne pouvais pas Ron, la règle me l'interdit ! Tu voulais que je triche ?

- Tu crois peut-être que les Serpentards ne s'en privent pas ? Intervint Seamus.

Les Griffondors approuvèrent mais Harry détourna la tête, las de toute cette scène.

- Et qu'est-ce ça aurait changé que vous soyez tous au courant ?

- On aurait pu t'empêcher de faire cette connerie ! S'écria Ron.

- Ah ! Vous auriez essayé de m'en empêcher ? C'est bizarre, parce qu'il me semblait que c'était vous qui insistiez pour que je ne refuse jamais un défi, quitte à en crever !!

- Mais là il s'agissait de quidditch Harry, fit Justin, c'est le sport national et le comportement que tu as eu va avoir des répercussions sur toute l'école !

- Les Poufsouffles étaient furieux quand tu as quitté le stade et c'est bien la première fois que je les vois nous crier dessus ! Remarqua Ron.

- Il était hors de question que je laisse Malefoy gagner !

- Alors tu préfères ton stupide jeu de cap pas cap avec la fouine plutôt que le sport que nous adorons tous !

- Ne le prends pas comme ça Ron ! C'est fait, c'est fait bon sang ! De plus je ne nous ais pas fait perdre la compétition tout de même ! C'était un match dont la victoire ne rapportait rien !

- Mais le geste était là Harry et ça on ne peut pas l'oublier !

- Et si Malefoy te met au défi de le laisser gagner lors de la finale ? Questionna Dean.

- Il ne fera jamais un truc pareil. Il me l'a assuré lui-même.

- Redescends de ton petit nuage Harry ! C'est de Malefoy que l'on parle ! Il vendrait père et mère pour gagner contre toi !

- Non Ron, je le connais mieux que vous. Il ne ferait pas ça.

- Tu as peut-être confiance en lui 'Ry mais nous après ça comment veux-tu qu'on ai confiance en toi ? Soupira Seamus.

Le survivant se renfonça dans son fauteuil, furieux contre ses co-équipiers et contre Malefoy. Il allait prendre le temps qu'il faudrait mais il se vengerait de cette erreur de la nature.

- Allez ne soit pas triste Harry. C'est normal qu'ils soient en colère, leurs ego en a prit un coup, expliqua Ginny en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Le survivant passa ses bras autour de sa taille en un geste automatique, tandis que son esprit dérivait sur les 1000 et une torture à infliger au blond.

- Harry ? La terre appel la lune ?

- Hein ? ... Oh pardon ma puce, j'étais ailleurs.

La rouquine pouffa doucement.

- Je vois ça.

Ginny se pencha et captura les lèvres du Griffondor dans un doux baiser qui lui envoya des frissons. Elle adorait embrasser Harry. A chaque fois elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Finalement ils se séparèrent, un léger sourire rêveur ornait la bouche du survivant et Ginny se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

- J'ai hâte qu'on soit à notre lune de miel, puis elle se leva et partit non sans avoir lancé un regard brûlent au jeune homme.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, subjugué par sa sensualité, et du faire preuve d'une immense force morale pour ne pas lui courir après. Tout autour de lui, rare étaient les regards amicaux qu'on lui adressait. Les Griffondors avaient du mal à accepter leurs défaites, habitués aux victoires depuis que Harry était capitaine. Soupirant devant le manque flagrant de compréhension, le survivant se décida à aller au lit pus tôt que d'habitude. Dans sa tête défilait des centaines de défis plus dur les uns que les autres adressés au blondinet mais rien ne lui semblait satisfaisant. C'est décidément bougon et frustré qu'Harry s'endormit.

_________________________________

Cela lui prit une semaine. Une semaine entière avant d'avoir l'illumination. Sept jours pendant lesquels il en vit de toutes les couleurs. Si les Griffondors avaient finit par lui pardonner, ce n'était absolument pas le cas des Poufsouffles. Chaque fois que le brun pénétrait dans la Grande salle il se faisait siffler par les jaunes et noirs.

Les élèves de cette maison s'étaient révélés être très susceptibles et le Griffondor l'avait appris à ses dépends. Souvent considérés comme les bons à rien super naïfs de Poudlard, les membres de Poufsouffles considérés l'attitude d'Harry face à eux, comme la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Ils l'insultaient chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient et refusaient tout contact avec les Griffondors. Harry avait bien sur tenté de s'excuser, mais rien à faire!

La situation devenait de plus en plus désagréable à mesure que les jours passaient. L'incident eut même des répercussions sur les professeurs. Miss Chourave et Mrs McGonagall semblaient en mauvais termes ces derniers temps et Harry n'avait jamais perdu autant de point de toute sa scolarité en cours de botanique !

Enfin il se réconfortait en passant que l'école n'allait bientôt n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les ASPICS approchaient à grands pas et dans moins d'un mois, se serait la remise des diplômes. En attendant il avait une mission des plus capitales à remplir : ridiculiser Malefoy.

Harry le débusqua au coin des couloirs en train de se pavaner au côté de sa nouvelle petite amie. Sans faire grand cas du cri outré de la jeune Serdaigle, il se saisit du blond par le col de sa robe et le traîna dans la première classe vide qu'il rencontra sur son chemin. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et Harry referma la porte derrière lui.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend Potter ?

- Je sais exactement quel défi tu vas devoir réaliser mon cher Malefoy !

- Oh ! Et cela te donnait le droit de m'arracher à l'une des plus belles créatures que Merlin ait crée, pour me forcer à me retrouver en face de sa plus grande erreur ?

- Quoi ? A ce que je sache, je ne t'ai pas planté devant un miroir !

Draco eut un léger rictus puis reprit de sa voix traînante.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'être en ta compagnie mais ....... non en fait aucune envie d'être en ta présence, donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher de me donner mon défi pour que l'on puisse en finir.

- Très bien Malefoy. Après tout je ne suis pas maso donc je n'ai aucunes envies de te voir plus que nécessaire.

- Tes mœurs et coutumes ne me concernent en rien, alors pourrais-tu m'éviter tes blablas inutiles !

Harry serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta. Dieu qu'il pouvait haïr ce petit arrogant ! C'était dingue comme il lui donnait envie d'en venir aux coups !

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. S'il parvenait à mieux dissimuler ses sentiments que le brun, il n'en restait pas moins que l'envie de le frapper lui tordait les entrailles. Tous deux s'affrontaient du regard, le corps tendu à l'extrême dans l'attente du premier mouvement suspect. Au bout de longues minutes, Harry finit par prendre sur lui-même. Croisant les bras devant lui, il reprit la parole :

- Bien parlons de ton défi .....

__________________________

Un joyeux brouhaha résonnait dans la Grande Salle et comme d'habitude, les professeurs veillaient avec soin à ce que rien ne vienne troublait la quiétude habituelle. Pourtant ce soir, un phénomène des plus inattendus vint détourner les élèves de leurs succulents dîners. Draco Malefoy pénétra dans la Grande Salle l'air visiblement contrarié (et encore c'était un euphémisme) et derrière lui suivait sa Némésis qui sembler passablement impatient.

Le bruit disparut sur le champ. Chacun suivit du regard avec avidité la progression du blond en direction de la table des Serpentards. Certains s'étaient même levés afin d'être sur de ne pas manquer une seule miette de ce qui était, sans doute possible, la réalisation d'un nouveau défi. Les professeurs sentaient également qu'un nouveau problème allait être engendré mais il leur était impossible d'intervenir. Pour faire quoi après tout ? Les punir d'un acte qui n'avait même pas encore était réalisé ?

Draco se posta au niveau de ses amis et jeta un regard impassible à sa petite amie, postée à la table d'à côté. Certains se demandèrent si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec la bande de Draco ou Céleste, la jeune Serdaigle. Après tout les paris étaient de plus en plus vicieux et dévastateurs pour la vie sociale, comme cela avait été démontré pour Harry.

Ce dernier s'était posté à quelques mètres du blond, une lueur sadique dans le regard.

- Vas-y Malefoy, choisis celui que tu veux, au moins j'ai assez bon cœur pour te laisser le choix, déclara le Griffondor.

Les élèves eurent des moues dubitatives face à ces paroles. Choisir quoi ? Et pour faire quoi ? Le regard glacial de Draco parcourut la foule, sondant particulièrement les garçons. Cela dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquels chacun retint son souffle puis, brusquement, un sourire machiavélique vint orner les traits du Serpentard.

- Ça y est, j'ai fait mon choix Potter !

- Ah ! Et qui est le mal…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Draco s'approcha vivement de lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Harry voulut glapir de surprise mais une langue vint immédiatement prendre place dans sa bouche et la main du blond sur sa nuque l'empêcha de s'éloigner. La langue de Draco joua furieusement avec la sienne, le dominant totalement, passant toute sa rage dans cet échange. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui ferma les yeux et se mit à répondre au baiser, refusant d'être dominé ou vaincu par sa Némésis.

Des exclamations et des cris outrés résonnèrent tout autour mais aucun des deux n'en prirent conscience, bien trop obnubilés par leur énième combat. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre, ni de doux, c'était une nouvelle démonstration de leurs ressentiments, de leurs haines, de leurs guerres. Les dents de Draco meurtrissaient sans vergogne la lèvre inférieure du brun tandis qu'Harry tentait de pénétrer le plus loin possible dans l'antre chaude de sa Némésis. Râpant sa langue et son palais, suçant sa chair avec force.

Brusquement, le survivant se sentit tiré en arrière et une baffe magistrale lui atterrit sur la joue, le ramenant violemment à la réalité. Le Griffondor porta la main à son visage, tentant de réintégrer le moment présent.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE !!! JE TE DÉTESTE !! Hurla Ginny d'une voix stridente avant de partir en courant. Harry la regarda s'éloigner avant de refaire face à Malefoy.

- Putain on peut savoir ce qui cloche chez toi, cracha t-il.

- Tu m'avais dit de choisir Potter, tant pis pour toi si ta chance habituelle t'a désigné pour avoir l'insigne honneur de m'embrasser.

Harry s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, affichant une mine dégoûtée.

- Tu me vexes Potter, je n'embrasse pas si mal contrairement à toi.

- Je t'emmerde Malefoy, éructa le brun. Puis il se détourna et partit en courant à la suite de Ginny.

Un silence gêné s'installe par mis les élèves. Dans un coin, Hermione tentait désespérément de ranimer Ron qui s'était évanoui sous le choc. Céleste semblait stupéfixée, elle ne bougeait pas, fixant Draco les yeux écarquillés. Puis soudainement, elle se redressa et fonça vers le Serpentard. Sa main siffla l'air et chacun attendit le CLAC caractéristique de la gifle, mais il ne vint jamais. La main de la jeune fille fut bloquée à quelques cm du visage de Draco. Ce dernier avait saisi le poignet de Céleste juste à temps, ne bronchant même pas. Son visage était impassible mais quand il se tourna vers la Serdaigle, ses yeux exprimaient une fureur sans nom. Céleste et la plupart des élèves face à Malefoy, frémirent face à ce regard.

- Je - t'interdit - de - me - gifler ! Siffla Draco. La jeune fille déglutit et tenta de se soustraire à sa poigne mais le Serpentard raffermit sa prise. Un léger cri de terreur lui échappa, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. McGonagall fut la première à réagir, elle se précipita vers le couple mais les élèves agglutinés autour de la scène l'empêchèrent de progresser et ne semblaient nullement décidés à lui laisser le champ libre.

- Ose seulement m'esquinter le visage et je te brise le bras compris ?

Céleste acquiesça. Draco la sonda quelques instants puis la relâcha. D'un pas droit et fier, il s'éloigna d'elle, traversa la masse d'élèves et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un seul regard vers les autres. La jeune Serdaigle éclata en sanglot dés que la porte se referma et ses amis se précipitèrent pour la consoler. Les élèves commencèrent tous immédiatement à parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Commentant le fameux baiser puis la scène avec Céleste. La plupart plaignaient sincèrement la jeune fille mais les Serpentard, eux, la fixaient tous avec un dédain nettement affiché!

A la minute même ou l'idée de gifler le prince l'avait effleuré, tous savaient qu'elle risquait de gros soucis. Frapper Draco était une bonne idée ....................................... pour les suicidaires ! La plupart pensaient que c'était juste dans le caractère du blond de ne pas supporter qu'on lève la main sur lui. En réalité, seuls les plus proches du Serpentard savaient de quoi il retournait. Le jeune homme se faisait battre par son père étant petit, c'était sa façon à lui de lui inculquer son éducation. Quand Draco avait refusé de devenir mangemort, ça avait été une véritable boucherie et seul l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phénix avait permis au blond de s'en sortir vivant. Il était tout de même resté un mois dans le coma et six en rééducation. Depuis, oser frapper Malefoy était signer son arrêt de mort. Céleste, d'après les amis de Draco, s'en était sortit à bon compte et n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre.

Un seul fou parvenait encore à défier le blond en combat au corps à corps et cette exception était Harry Potter.

____________________

- TU L'AS EMBRASSE !!

- Oui mais laisse moi t'expliquer Ginny. Ce n'était qu'un pari, un ...

- C'était SON pari ! Alors explique-moi ce que ta langue faisait dans sa bouche !

- Écoute, je lui avais donné comme défi d'embrasser un garçon devant tout le monde y compris sa petite amie, et pour me faire un sale coup, il m'a choisi !

- TU AURAIS PU LE REPOUSSER !

- Non je ... je ne pouvais pas ! Essaye de comprendre, si lui avait le cran de le faire et que moi je le repoussais, c'était admettre qu'il me battait dans un domaine !

- J'en ais marre de votre rivalité ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois comme défi hein ? Se jeter du haut d'une tour ? S'éventrer ? Me plaquer ?

- Ginny arrête ! Malefoy n'a pas le droit de me donner ce genre de défi où je risque ma vie. Et puis, je peux toujours refuser ! Je n'irais jamais jusque là, je connais mes limites.

- Et comment je peux en être sur ? Tu le hais tellement que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus conscience de rien, sauf de le battre à tout prix, quand tu es face à lui ! Qui me dit que tu sauras t'arrêter a temps Harry ? Aujourd'hui tu es allé jusqu'à l'embrasser devant toute l'école ! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ? Mon futur mari qui embrasse Malefoy !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Ginny, je sais que tu trouves ça étrange. Tu .... Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre Malefoy et moi mais je te demande juste de ...... de le tolérer ..... Fais-moi confiance.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Dans un peu plus d'un mois toi et moi on va se marier et aujourd'hui je t'ai vu l'embrasser ! Imagine si tu me voyais embrassez une fille, tu ............ non mauvais exemple, se reprit la jeune fille quand elle vit la lueur dans les yeux d'Harry.

Le survivant eut un sourire malicieux et attira la rouquine dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que la future madame Potter me pardonne ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites vraiment ............. hum ............ il faudrait me convaincre.

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée.

Harry se pencha et captura les lèvres de la jeune fille. Tandis qu'il embrassait Ginny, un flash de ce qui avait été son baiser avec Malefoy lui revint en mémoire. Avec horreur il se rendit compte à quel point il avait apprécié embrasser le blond. C'était tout autre chose qu'avec la rouquine. Avec sa fiancée l'échange était tendre, doux, lascif. Harry guidait la langue de Ginny dans un ballet sensuel mais où il ne se passait rien.

C'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose, un petit rien qui le ferait frissonner de désir. Le baiser lui semblait ennuyeux, fade et sans saveur. Il en venait à vouloir s'écarter de la rouquine mais il s'y refusa volontairement. Il approfondit encore son baiser avec Ginny, tentant de retrouver ce qu'il lui plaisait d'ordinaire dans ces échanges buccaux. Il n'avait jamais été transporté en l'embrassant, ce n'était pas le feu d'artifice et les jambes qui flanchent d'ordinaire mais c'était agréable et rassurant, or maintenant il ne pouvait que comparer avec Malefoy et le fait qu'il avait préféré embrasser le blond le rendit malade.

Quand Ginny s'écarta finalement de lui, elle avait un sourire immense sur le visage et ses yeux pétillaient. Le brun du faire un effort pour avoir l'air de partager son bonheur. La jeune fille se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé.

- Comme ça j'efface totalement celui de cette sale fouine, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est clair qu'il y a une grande différence entre t'embrasser toi et embrasser Malefoy !

Ginny pouffa et Harry eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'était posée sur son estomac. Il s'écœurait lui-même.

- Je rentre à la salle commune, tu viens ?

- Heu ........ Je vais attendre Ron O.K. ?

- Comme tu veux. Ne tarde pas trop. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et partit en direction de la sale commune des Griffondors.

Harry du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas chanceler. Dans sa tête tournait des milliers de questions agrémentaient de réminiscence de son baiser avec le blond.

" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

______________________________________

- Tu lui as roulé le patin du siècle ! Bon sang Drake tu as une de ces chances ! S'exclama Blaise.

Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant.

- Allez arrête ! Embrasser le survivant ça a du être quelques choses mine de rien ! Tu as goutté au fantasme de l'école !

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir et Blaise reprit immédiatement.

- Après toi, bien évidemment !

- Evidemment !

Le Serpentard se retint de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Malefoy continuait de se regardait dans le miroir. Il se détourna finalement de la glace, semblant satisfait du bilan.

- Comptes-tu passer ta soirée à me parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Potter ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux d'ores et déjà quitter ma chambre Zabini !

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Drake, tu ........

- Et ne m'appel pas comme ça ! Coupa le blond.

- D'accord je vois que tu ne sembles pas de bonne humeur donc je vais te laisser ruminer seul dans ton coin.

- Je ne rumine pas !Mais déjà le Serpentard avait claqué la porte dans son dos, laissant Malefoy seul avec ses penséées qui commençaient sérieusement à lui donner envie de s'arracher le cerveau ! D'un geste brusque, il se saisit du premier livre venu et s'allongea sur son lit. Au bout de 10 minutes, il le balança rageusement à l'autre bout de sa chambre, incapable de lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de plus !

Rien à faire son esprit revenait sans cesse à ce qui c'étais passé dans la Grande Salle. Ca avait été haineux, sauvage, totalement imprévisible, comme une attaque débutant un combat. Un baiser au goût de sang, impatient, destructeur ...... et foutrement bon ! Où Potter avait-il bien pu apprendre à embrasser comme ça ? Certainement pas avec la sœur de la belette ! Impossible qu'il partage avec sa fiancée un baiser pareil ! La façon dont leurs langues s'étaient affrontées lui avait donné des décharges de plaisir. Bordel c'était limite s'il n'avait pas gémi tant les sensations avaient été intenses !

Malefoy se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant vainement de ne pas ressentir de nouveau ce désir si ardent qui lui avait brûlé les veines. C'était peine perdue, déjà son corps réagissait face aux images qui le hantaient. Refusant de se laisser aller, il se redressa brutalement et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. D'un claquement de doigt il fit disparaître ses vêtements et rentra sous le jet d'eau froide. Aussitôt la température le fit trembler mais il se refusa à rajouter de l'eau chaude, bien décidé à se remettre les idées en place !

Une fureur sans nom se diffusait en lui. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait eu à faire ce genre de chose ! Perdre à ce point le contrôle de lui -même le mettait en rage ! Maudit Potter ! Pourquoi réagissait-il à ce point ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Draco en avait embrassé des filles et pas une fois il n'avait eut à recourir à de telles mesures. Objectivement sa langue avait touché la sienne, point. Mais la scène se représenta devant lui aussitôt, dans ses moindres détails! La façon dont sa langue avait du forcer la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme, puis quand il avait commencé à l'embrasser alors que Potter ne réagissez pas. Cette soumission qui lui ressemblait si peu que Draco s'était enhardi dans ses gestes, décidé à le faire réagir. Il l'avait attaqué, commandé, l'avait presque mordu et la nature du Griffondor était revenue au galop. Potter avait finit par répliquer au quart de tour !

Malefoy haleta douloureusement en se souvenant des mains du survivant qui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches, rapprochant sensiblement leurs deux corps. Il se rappelait avec une terrifiante précision la langue chaude et sensuelle de Potter tentant de soumettre la sienne, envahissant totalement sa bouche. Avec horreur il se sentit réagir, sa température augmenta sensiblement tandis qu'il visualisait le corps de sa Némésis pressé contre le sien. Sa bouche laissa échapper malgré lui un souffle rauque. D'une main il augmenta le jet d'eau froide qui devint glacial mais la sensation de morsure sur son corps ne chassa en rien la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. L'incident se dessinait avec netteté sauf que, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de Weasley pour les séparer et encore moins d'élèves tout autour d'eux. Dans son imagination, les ongles de Potter lui griffaient légèrement les reins tandis que ses dents mordillaient sa chair.

Son corps se cambra sous la douche, ses propres ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher de se caresser. Il tentait vainement d'ignorer son désir brûlant, son membre était si tendu qu'il lui faisait mal mais il refusait de se toucher en pensant à Potter. Draco se vit gémir sous les assauts quasi bestiaux de sa Némésis. Dans son fantasme ils étaient nus et le brun traçait un chemin brûlent sur son torse.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, l'eau glacée continuait de s'écouler sur lui mais c'était une chaleur incandescente qui se répandait dans ses vaines. Le Griffondor s'approchait dangereusement d'un de ses tétons et bien malgré lui, le blond porta sa main sur son torse, titillant légèrement la pointe de chair. Il dut se contracter la mâchoire pour ne pas gémir. Il imagina Potter le fixer de manière provocante, le genre de regard qu'il avait quand il voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds, et refermer ses lèvres sur un de ses tétons pour le mordre presque violemment.

Draco pinça durement un bouton de chair et un râle de plaisir lui échappa. Il s'adossa contre un mur, laissant la délicieuse brûlure le submerger. Il voulut retirer ses mains et stopper ainsi ce qui lui semblait une véritable déchéance. Pourtant son fantasme continuait. Il voyait Potter se redresser et lui adresser un sourire des plus sarcastiques tandis qu'une de ses mains descendaient lentement le long de son corps, en frôlant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait, parfois il laissait traîner ses ongles, le marquant à vif tout comme le faisaient ses mains à cet instant. Imaginez que c'était celles de ce damné Potter le fit frémir. C'était bon, trop bon. Il ne pouvait pas stopper maintenant. Son corps tremblait à mesure que ses mains descendaient. Il vit Potter pénétrer son nombril de sa langue et le caressait en imitant l'acte sexuel.

- Oh Merlin ! ............ Oui !

Il avait honte, honte de ses mains qui le touchaient, honte de ses pensées, honte de ressentir plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais eu en se caressant. Mais c'était trop tard pour arrêter. Le désir était trop intense, trop présent. Le blond visualisa sa Némésis se placer contre ses jambes et commençait à onduler des hanches, frottant son désir contre le sien. Il pouvait presque entendre les gémissements et les râles rauques de Potter.

- Tu aimes que je te caresse ..................hein Malefoy ?

Sous la douche il se retenait, tentant une dernière fois de reprendre ses esprits. De ses dents il meurtrissait ses lèvres et ses mains étaient si proche de son désir qu'elles le frôlaient presque. Il se laissa lentement glisser à terre. Il haletait douloureusement n'arrivant pas à empêchait son fantasme de continuait. Les hanches de Potter n'arrêtaient pas leurs mouvements de vas et viens, allant de plus en plus vite. Draco se mordit le dos de la main tandis qu'il enserrait de l'autre son membre.

- Vas-y .........oui t'en meurs d'envie Malefoy ..... Oui

La voix rauque du brun résonnait à ses oreilles et sa main enserra un peu plus fort sa virilité, le faisant haleter douloureusement.

- Tu vas te caresser ................ en pensant à moi....... han ......

- Non ! Non !

Draco n'eut pas conscience d'avoir parlé à voix haute par contre il sentit sa main descendre lentement le long de son sexe. Un râle rauque remonta le long de sa gorge et vint mourir sur ses lèvres.

- Hum, oui, oui ........ c'est bon !

- Oh oui............... Potter OUi !

Sa main allait et venait de plus en plus vite tandis que son dos s'arquait à l'extrême et que sa tête ballottait de droite à gauche.

- Ah ... Aaah .......... Merlin.....

Il accéléra encore et ses cris redoublèrent avec force. Dans sa tête résonnaient les gémissements du brun qui se transformèrent en sifflement quand il l'imagina crier des insanités en fourchelang. S'en fut trop pour Draco qui atteignit l'orgasme immédiatement. Tout son être s'enflamma d'un coup. Il se cambra et ses dents meurtrirent sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Son corps se convulsa de manière brusque et jouissive. S'en était presque douloureux, affolant !

Lentement sa respiration finit par se faire moins hachée et ses tremblements diminuèrent. Il resta prostré au sol, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le carrelage. L'eau continuait de tomber sur lui, le ramenant doucement à la réalité. Le blond se redressa en se tenant contre le mur et ferma l'arrivée d'eau. Il posa son front le contre le carrelage et régularisa totalement sa respiration. Son esprit était comme anesthésié. Quand il sentit de nouveau le contrôle total de son corps, la douce sensation de torpeur post-orgasmique fit place à la fureur. Une froide détermination se peignit sur son visage quand il s'écarta du mur. Son poing s'abattit alors brutalement contre le carrelage. Un craquement des plus sinistres résonna dans la salle d'eau, signe que Draco s'était sans nul doute blessé sérieusement.

- Je te ferais payer ça Potter, cracha t-il.

________________________________________

Harry tu es vraiment insupportable depuis une semaine !

Le principal concerné jeta un regard des plus agacé en direction de Ron.

- Tout ça parce que je te demande d'être un peu plus concentré ! On joue la finale des finale c'est notre....

- Dernier match à Poudlard et notre dernière finale et il est hors de question que l'on perde face à Malefoy ! Repris Ron. Je connais ton discours par cœur Harry, tu nous le bassines depuis des jours !

- C'est parce que c'est un match capitale pour moi.... je veux dire pour nous.

- Lapsus révélateur 'Ry ! Déclara Ginny en venant se poser à côté d'eux.

- Exactement Harry ! Ce match est important pour toi !

- Je t'en pris Ron, ne fais pas comme si tu ne brûlais pas d'envie d'écraser Malefoy !

- Non ce n'est pas ça Harry, remarqua Ginny, on veut tous gagner bien sur mais toi tu en fais une obsession !

- Je suis le capitaine et je reste fixé sur mon but. Vous devriez d'ailleurs en faire autant ! On reprend l'entraînement, en vol !

Les deux Weasley remontèrent sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent non sans avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement aux bruns.

- Et cette fois Ron, reste concentré ! Les poursuiveurs reprenez la figure en faucon et faîtes-moi une vingtaine d'aller retours en vous passant la balle. C'est partit !

Le sifflement couvrit les exclamations de fatigue et de découragement. Harry leur menait la vie dure. Un vrai bourreau de travail. On aurait dit Olivier Dubois au meilleur de sa forme. C'était bien la première fois que le brun se montrait si acharné dans leur entraînement ! C'est donc sur les rotules que l'équipe retourna au château, certains se traînant pratiquement au sol.

- Même heure demain matin, annonça le survivant.

Ron se retint d'aller étrangler son meilleur ami et monta se coucher en gémissant milles souffrances. Harry s'affala devant la cheminée et sortit une carte du terrain de quidditch sur laquelle était tracé de multiples points colorés et lignes mouvantes sensé représenter les joueurs et leurs déplacements.

- Harry notre jeu n'a jamais été aussi excellent, cesse de tracasser, fit Ginny en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- C'est en étant trop sur de soi que l'on commet des erreurs.

- On n'a jamais perdu face au serpentard !

- On n'a jamais joué face à eux avec Malefoy comme capitaine !

- Ca ne change rien !

- Au contraire ça change tout. L'équipe sera beaucoup plus performante, déclara le brun en tapotant du bout de sa baguette le vieux parchemin. Aussitôt un point fila à l'autre bout de la carte, trois autres le poursuivant rapidement.

- Tu le surestimes Harry, ce n'est tout de même pas un joueur professionnel.

- Toi tu le sous-estime ma puce, Malefoy est capable de beaucoup de chose s'il le désir réellement. Quand il veut quelque chose il s'en donne les moyens ! Objectivement et, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, Malefoy est un bon joueur, excellent même !

- Il n'est pas te ton niveau, c'est toi le meilleur !

La jeune fille posa tendrement sa main sur la cuisse de son fiancé.

- Non Gin', il est de mon niveau, il est même plus technique que moi, plus scrupuleux dans ses mouvements. Je l'ai vu réaliser des figures incroyables avec pile les gestes qu'il fallait au bon moment.

La rouquine pouffa légèrement ce qui fit se détourner Harry de sa carte.

- A t'entendre, on dirait presque que tu l'admires.

- Non, non, je n'irais pas jusque là ! Malefoy est une fouine, une sale fouine et il le restera. C'est juste que c'est un bon adversaire.

- Voyons Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu le mets sur un piédestal, s'il était aussi fort que tu le dis, tu ne l'aurais pas battu toutes ces années !

- Rappel toi en seconde année il a bien faillit me battre, j'ai gagné parce que je me suis montré plus tête brûlée et l'année dernière c'est grâce à un cognard bien placé que j'ai eu une longueur d'avance. Cette année je ne dois pas compter sur un coup de chance pour l'écraser comme la punaise qu'il est !

- Chez toi ça vire vraiment à l'obsession si tu veux mon avis ! Il suffit de prononcer le nom de Malefoy devant toi pour que tu perdes la tête. J'avoue que ça m'effraie parfois.

Harry soupira légèrement, rangea la carte dans son sac puis se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je t'ai demandé de pas essayer de comprendre, ni du juger ma puce.

- Tu t'entends Harry ? On dirait presque tu as une relation bizarre avec Malefoy !

- Une relation ? Le Brun éclata de rire mais la jeune fille n'eut pas l'air de partager sa bonne humeur.

- Oui Harry, parfaitement et ça à un côté malsain !

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères !

- Ah bon tu crois ? Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche ! Je n'arrive même plus à te parler 5mn sans qu'il ne soit question de Malefoy et de ces défis à la con !

- Mais Ginny enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qui me prend Harry c'est que j'en ai marre de voir mon fiancé plus préoccupé de son pire ennemi que de moi ! J'ai déjà donné avec Voldemort ! Je pensais que maintenant que tu l'avais vaincu je pourrais enfin profiter de toi, être à l'aise à tes côtés et finalement c'est Malefoy qui prend la face de l'autre serpent ! Je ne sais même plus comment attirer ton attention ! On se marri dans moins d'un mois et pourtant c'est à peine si tu te sens concerné, tu trouves ça normal ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Nous n'avons rien à faire ce sont tes parents qui s'occupent de tout.

- Mais c'est notre mariage ! Notre journée ! Tout doit être parfait ! Et pour cela il faut que l'on revoie tout dans les moindres détails, qu'on discute avec mes parents pour vérifier ce qu'ils font. J'ignore totalement ce que tu aimerais pour notre mariage, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Ca ne te préoccupe absolument pas ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de trouver le moyen d'écraser Malefoy une nouvelle fois.

Harry se sentit soudainement très coupable en repensant à son comportement des derniers jours. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas accordé autant d'attention à Ginny qu'elle le méritait.

- Je .....Écoute Ginny je suis désolé ...... je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, je te promet de faire des efforts. Vraiment je suis désolé!

- C'est tout ce que je te demande Harry, de faire des efforts. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes ou que tu m'en veuilles si la cérémonie ne te plait pas.

- Mais quoi que tu fasses ça me plaira ma belle tu le sais.

La jeune fille soupira légèrement et fit mine de bouder quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolé si tu t'es sentit délaissé et .......... franchement je ne pensais pas ................. enfin je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point je nous mettais de côté ....... je suis désolé.

Ginny resta quelques instants silencieuse puis, devant l'expression embarrassée de son petit ami, elle finit par céder.

- Oh aller on ne va pas se disputer indéfiniment pour si peu.

Un grand sourire se dessina immédiatement sur le visage du brun et Ginny pouffa devant le changement brutal.

- Viens là, murmura t-elle en l'attirant par son chandail.

Le survivant se laissa faire et bientôt les deux jeunes mariés échangèrent un tendre baiser.

- Je t'aime, chuchota doucement la rouquine en se lovant contre son torse.

- Moi aussi.

Ginny ronronna presque de plaisir tandis qu'Harry dardait un regard douloureux vers les flammes de la cheminer. Pourquoi avait-il de nouveau pensé à Draco en embrassant sa fiancée ?

___________________________________________________

Pendant une semaine le survivant s'évertua à éviter le prince des Serpentard et y parvint magnifiquement. Il faut dire que Malefoy ne tentait pas non plus de rester en tête-à-tête avec sa Némésis. Seul un regard avisé aurait pu remarquer le jeu de « je te fuis moi d'abord » auquel s'adonnait les deux ennemis. Apparemment Malefoy ne semblait pas presser d'accorder à Potter un nouveau défi, ce qui n'était pas pour déranger au concerné. Les professeurs vécurent cette passade comme s'ils étaient présents dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Une sorte de petite accalmie avant que les hostilités ne reprennent et, pour eux, le signal de retour au conflit prenait la forme d'un match de Quidditch opposant Griffondor et Serpentard.

Pendant des jours et des jours, une tension palpable régna entre les membres des deux maisons. Plus aucuns joueurs concernés ne se baladaient seuls dans les couloirs aux vus de la multiplication des "accidents" inopinés. Les bagarres entre les supporters étaient devenues monnaies courantes et Pomfresh s'était senti sur le point de craquer quand le 10° patient de la journée s'était présenté avec le nez cassé.

Bref le grand jour arriva enfin ! Chaque élève de Poudlard, ainsi que les membres du corps enseignant, étaient réunis dans les gradins du stade, fébriles à l'idée d'assister à la dernière rencontre de l'année qui opposeraient les meilleurs joueurs de l'école. Partout on pouvait voir diverses banderoles affichant les couleurs des équipes opposantes et, tandis que les élèves attendaient le début du match avec impatience, les joueurs, eux, se préparaient à recevoir le traditionnel discours d'encouragement de leur capitaine respectif.

- Et bien nous y sommes, commença Harry face à son équipe.

- ... Le jour que nous attendions tous, fit Draco face à la sienne.

- ... le dernier match, celui qui couronnera tous nos efforts ....

- ... qui montrera à toute l'école qui sont les meilleurs ...

- ... vous connaissez les enjeux ...

- ... inutile de vous parlez des risques ...

- ... je veux qu'aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour vous jouiez avec vos tripes ...

- ... que vous y mettiez toute votre âme ...

- ... faites honneur à votre maison ...

- ... je ne tolérerais aucun mauvais coup ...

- ... nous sommes les meilleurs ...

- ... nous n'avons rien à leur envier ...

- ... alors mettez tous votre cœur dans le jeu ...

- ... et surtout n'oubliez as le plus important. ...

- LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH EST A NOUS !!!

Les joueurs applaudirent bruyamment, criant leurs approbations aux capitaines. Chacun était gonflé à bloc et s'apprêter à réaliser le meilleur match de sa vie.

Ce fut un véritable délire par mis le public quand les deux équipes firent leurs entrés sur la pelouse. On n'avait jamais vu une telle effervescence, même pour une finale ! En chaque joueur résonnaient les cris et les applaudissements de la foule et chacun était bien décidé à ressortir vainqueur de ce match.

Les deux capitaines se firent faces tandis que Mme Bibine donnait ses dernières recommandations. Les expressions des joueurs étaient froides et impassibles. Ils se jaugeaient mutuellement, refusant de baisser les yeux le premier. Quand ce fut le signal, ils se serrèrent la main mais, contrairement aux habitudes, sans se broyer les doigts. Bibine afficha une mimique légèrement surprise, peu habitué à ce genre de fair-play, puis siffla l'envol du match.

- ET C'EST PARTIT ! LES EQUIPES PRENNENT LEURS ENVOLS ET LES BALLES SONT LACHES. LA COURSE À LA VICTOIRE PEUT COMMENCER. WEASLEY S'EMPARE DU SOUAFFLE LA PASSE À FABIEN QUI FONCE A TRAVERS LE TERRAIN ..... ELLE EVITE ZABINI .... SUPERBE VIRAGE ...... LE SOUAFFLE REVIENT A WEASLEY QUI FONCE VERS LES BUTS, ELLE TIRE ET ......... LA BALLE EST RECUPERE PAR NOTT DE JUSTESSE .....

Des cris de frustration retentirent par mis les supporters tandis que le jeu repartait. Les attrapeurs scrutaient le ciel avec anxiété, chacun à une extrémité du stade. Les cognards fusaient, propulsés avec force par les différents batteurs. Le souaffle ne cessait de passer entre les mains si vite, que le commentateur avec juste le temps de donner les noms des joueurs !

Draco n'avait jamais participé à un match tel que celui-ci jusqu'à présent. Chacun était décidé à surpasser l'équipe adverse et cela donner lieu à une démonstration de force incroyable. Des figures, souvent dangereuses, étaient exécutées toutes les cinq minutes. Les cognards semblaient être multiplié par 10 tant les batteurs ne laissaient aucun répit aux joueurs ennemis et, malgré les prouesses dont faisaient preuves les gardiens, le score grimpait en flèche tout en restant serré.

Harry n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de son rôle décisif, ses yeux scannaient l'espace du stade sans cesse à la recherche du vif d'or. Parfois il jetait un rapide coup d'œil vers Malefoy, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé avant lui, puis repartait dans sa propre recherche.

Un nouveau but fut tiré en faveur des rouges et ors.

- 110 à 100, annonça le commentateur, ET ZABINI REPREND LE SOUAFLLE. Malefoy assista du coin de l'œil à une lutte acharnée pour garder le ballon rouge qui atterrit finalement dans l'un des trois cercles des Griffondors, montant le score à égalité. Le Serpentard grimaça devant le résultat.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils jouaient et aucune des deux équipes n'étaient parvenue à garder son avance. Le vif d'or n'avait pas même pas été repéré une seule fois ! Malefoy monta en chandelle en gardant un œil sur Potter qui se situait beaucoup plus bas. Tous deux s'étaient ignorés depuis le début du match, aucunes insultes n'avaient été échangées mais personne n'avait semblé le remarquer, trop obnubilé par le jeu titanesque des équipes.

Harry lâcha un juron quand il dut échapper de peu à un cognard en faisant une embardée. Il se redressa et regarda en direction de l'attrapeur des Serpentard. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un bref moment, tous deux se jaugeant et refusant de céder face à l'autre, ce fut ce moment que choisis le vif d'or pour se faire repérer. Les deux attrapeurs cillèrent en le remarquant puis foncèrent dans sa direction. La balle d'or se trouvant exactement entre eux deux.

Malefoy plongea sans hésiter tandis que Potter montait en chandelle. Les deux foncèrent à l'extrême et le public se leva comme un seul homme, hurlant à pleins poumons, pour les encourager. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne percevaient les bruits de la foule. Leur monde se résumait à un seul objectif : le vif d'or. Draco continuait de descendre à toute vitesse, conscient que chaque millimètre comptait dans cette course effrénée. Potter et lui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, les bras tendus vers le vif d' atteignaient la limite de leur vitesse, tous deux sachant qu'à cette allure ils n'auraient pas le temps de freiner et que le choc frontal risquait de leur être fatal, pourtant ils ne ralentissaient ni ne déviaient pas.

Toujours plus prés, toujours plus. Harry tendit son bras jusqu'à l'extrême, son cœur battant la chamade, le sang pulsant à ses oreilles. Malefoy arrivait vers lui à toute vitesse, personne n'aurait pu dire lequel allait se saisir du vif en premier. Harry cligna des yeux en voyant une tâche floue passer devant lui à toute vitesse et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, alors que la main de Draco et la sienne ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques cm du vif, un cognard heurta violemment Malefoy à la tête.

La scène sembla se figer, sa Némésis lâcha son balai en perdant connaissance et Harry reçut son corps de plein fouet. Il sentit avec horreur son éclair de feu lui échapper, il bascula en arrière, entraîné par le poids de Malefoy. Le Griffondor hurla en se sentant chuter. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, à cette hauteur ils allaient se tuer ! Instinctivement il raffermit sa prise sur le blond tandis que tout autour d'eux résonnaient des hurlements d'horreur!

Puis son corps heurta le sol avec une telle violence que sa respiration se bloqua. Pendant une seconde, une douleur atroce le submergea, il eut l'impression que chaque os se brisait d'un coup puis se fut le trou noir quand il sombra dans l'inconscience.

___________________________________

Voilà, ce fut la première partie, j'espère que cela vous a plu, a bientôt.

lumina


	2. Chapter 2

_______________

Auteurs : Lumina

Genre : Humour, romance.

Couples : HP/DM ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais l'auteur ne nous en voudra pas

**$$$$$ Cette fic contient un lemon classé raited M, et je préviens de nouveau $$$$$**

**que ce n'est pas pour décorer ! Les scènes sont très explicites ! **

**$$$$$C'est du Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle) donc avec tout ce qui s'en suit ! Si vous ne supporté pas $$$$$**

**ce genre de relation, alors NE LISEZ PAS ce qui va suivre**

_La scène sembla se figer, sa Némésis lâcha son balai en perdant connaissance et Harry reçut son corps de plein fouet. Il sentit avec horreur son éclair de feu lui échapper, il bascula en arrière, entraîné par le poids de Malefoy. Le Griffondor hurla en se sentant chuter. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, à cette hauteur ils allaient se tuer ! Instinctivement il raffermit sa prise sur le blond tandis que tout autour d'eux résonnaient des hurlements d'horreur!_

_Puis son corps heurta le sol avec une telle violence que sa respiration se bloqua. Pendant une seconde, une douleur atroce le submergea, il eut l'impression que chaque os se brisait d'un coup puis se fut le trou noir quand il sombra dans l'inconscience._

____________________

- Quidditch, Quidditch ! Ce sport va finir par me tuer un élève ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu violent et barbare auquel vous ne devriez par avoir le droit de jouer ! C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie tous les deux et je suis sur que vous ne pensez déjà qu'à remonter sur un de vos balais de malheur !

Harry voulut sourire ironiquement en reconnaissant la voix de Pomfresh résonner tout autour de lui mais il renonça très vite quand il prit conscience de la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps.

- ..... Se mettre dans un état pareil pour un jeu, c'est tout de même aberrant ! Tout le monde s'imagine que je serais toujours là pour ramasser les pots cassés mais viendra un jour où j'arriverais trop tard et alors là peut-être que vous vous rendrez compte de votre bêtise !

Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et fut immédiatement agressé par la trop vive lumière. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de faire diminuer le mal de crâne qui l'avait saisit.

- Ah Mr. Potter vous êtes réveillé !

- Pff pas trop tôt, une vraie femmelette !

- Il n'y a rien de mieux que ta douce voix au réveil Malefoy, siffla le brun qui se retenait de gémir de douleur. Il était au supplice, n'osant même pas bouger de peur d'aggraver la situation.

- Tenez Mr. Potter, vous allez prendre ça contre la douleur, lui fit Mrs Pomfresh qui apparut dans son champ de vision.

La couleur verdâtre du liquide lui inspira aussitôt une très nette malveillance mais l'infirmière lui pinça le nez et enfonça de force dans sa bouche une pipette qui lui envoya la potion dans le fond de la gorge. Le goût était écœurant, comme il l'avait craint, et il se fit violence pour ne pas tout recracher.

- Dans quelques instants elle va faire son effet et vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.

Harry entendit le blond renifler dédaigneusement à sa droite mais n'y prêta pas attention. Son corps commençait lentement à se détendre et la douleur à diminuer. Il se redressa en grimaçant et s'appuya contre le sommier. Son esprit était encore embrouillé mais il parvenait à se souvenir assez clairement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Apparemment il était encore en vie : _" I will survive .......... I will surviiiiiiiiiiiive ............ yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! "_ Et Malefoy également.

- Bon maintenant que le balafré est réveillé, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé !

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard acerbe que Malefoy lui rendit aussitôt. Pomfresh avait refusé catégoriquement de lui raconter les derniers évènements, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à conter deux fois la même histoire.

- Vous avez faillit mourir voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Je ne crois pas que Mr. Malefoy désirait avoir ce genre de renseignement Pompom, déclara le professeur McGonagall en faisant irruption dans l'infirmerie, suivit de près par le professeur Snape.

Harry grimaça de dégoût, Malefoy, Snape et une potion écœurante en moins d'une heure commençait à faire beaucoup.

- Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, ravit de voir que vous êtes réveillés, déclara le professeur McGonagall en venant se poster entre les lits des deus garçons. Le brun la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Bon de quoi vous souvenez-vous tous les deux ? Interrogea t-elle tandis que le professeur Rogue se plaçait dans un coin de la salle, le regard rivé sur eux.

- Tout ce dont je me rappel c'est que j'allais m'emparer du vif d'or quand un cognard m'a frapper à la tête, ensuite plus rien. Je me suis réveillé ici.

- Et vous Mr. Potter ?

- **J**'étais sur le point d'attraper le vif, déclara froidement le brun en dardant un regard glacial sur Malefoy, quand il s'est pris un cognard et que Monsieur n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me tomber dans les bras, totalement inconscient. Après on a basculé et on est tombé ........... c'est tout.

Le serpentard vit nettement le regard de la directrice vaciller un instant. La chute avait du être assez impressionnante pour qu'elle la marque à ce point.

- Oui, vous avez chuté d'une bonne centaine de mètres messieurs, vous avez été totalement inconscient du danger ! Déclara sévèrement McGonagall.

- Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si un cognard m'a ...

- Je ne parle pas de ça, coupa t'elle, mais de votre comportement. Vous vous fonciez dessus à une vitesse alarmante. Même si le cognard ne vous avez pas désarçonné Mr. Malefoy, il est évident que vous alliez vous percuter. Si Mme Pomfresh ne s'était pas précipitée ...

- Vous étiez sur le terrain ? S'étonna Harry en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

- Une finale entre Griffondor et Serpentard, vous vous imaginiez quoi Mr. Potter ? Bien sur que j'étais présente ! Il y a toujours des blessés dans ce genre de rencontre ! Quand j'ai vu que vous risquiez de vous rentrez dedans de plein fouet, je me suis précipité sur le terrain et c'est probablement ce qui vous a sauvé la vie. J'ai tout de suite put vous administrer les premiers soins, en aucun cas vous n'auriez survécu s'il avait fallut vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Draco avait blêmi en comprenant à quel point il l'avait échappé belle, Harry, lui, n'avait eu aucune réaction, sans doute habitué à s'en sortir de justesse.

- Aussi j'enlève 50 points à Griffondor et 50 à Serpentard pour votre manque de discernement, je ne pense pas qu'une simple victoire vaille la peine de mettre sa vie en jeu.

Les deux concernés ne firent aucun commentaire mais échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. McGonagall ne pouvait pas comprendre mais eux savaient qu'ils ne regrettaient absolument rien. Ca avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, quitte à en payer le prix fort plus tard.

- Et ....... pour le match ? Questionna le Griffondor. Il perçut le corps de Malefoy se tendre en attendant la réponse.

Draco, quand à lui, tenta d'obtenir un semblant d'indice sur ce qu'il l'attendait en observant son parrain mais son expression resta figée. Il déglutit faiblement avant de se retourner vers sa directrice qui paraissait tout d'un coup un tantinet gêné.

- Et bien .... les règles du Quidditch précisent que le jeu continu tant que le vif se trouve encore en vol, commença t-elle.

Les deux attrapeurs acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Donc le match ne se termine que quand un des deux joueurs se saisit du vif mais dans le cas où les deux attrapeurs se retrouveraient dans l'incapacité de jouer, le match se clôture également.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui Mr. Potter et dans ce cas de figure, c'est le nombre de point qui détermine les vainqueurs.

Harry et Draco froncèrent tous deux les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer le score.

- Le résultat était de 110 à 110 messieurs.

- Mais .... mais dans ce cas .... , fit Harry.

- Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas ..... je veux dire .... c'est impossible que .... balbutia Draco.

- Vous avez finit à égalité, déclara froidement Severus.

Une longue minute s'écoula pendant laquelle les deux Némésis restèrent figés, ce fut finalement Harry qui réagit le premier en poussant un véritable hurlement.

- QUOI !!

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Rugit Draco en sortant enfin de son état catatonique. Il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers Severus. Harry sortit du sien également et vint se planter devant la directrice.

- Il faut qu'on rejoue la finale, déclara t-il sans préambule.

- C'est la seule solution, rajouta le Serpentard en fixant son parrain avec détermination.

- C'est impossible, répondit le professeur de potion. Quel que soit le résultat, un match ne peut pas être rejoué.

- Et bien tant pis pour les règles ! La ligue du sport ne va pas nous faire un procès parce qu'on rejoue une finale.

Draco approuva vigoureusement mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui se tourna vers Potter.

- Vous êtes peut-être habitué à vous trouvez au-dessus du règlement mais ce n'est pas le cas de cette école Mr. Potter. Si nous acceptons de rejouer ce match, nous serons forcé d'accepter pour toutes les autres rencontres éventuelles qui ne ce dérouleront pas selon les convenances.

- Le professeur Snape a raison Mr. Potter, de quel droit nous vous laisserons jouer cette finale alors que, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques semaines, nous disions non aux Poufsouffle.

Harry rougit de cette remarque et détourna les yeux, vaincus, mais Draco prit aussitôt la relève.

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! La rencontre Griffondor/Poufsouffle ne changeait rien au classement ! Là, il s'agit non seulement d'une finale mais en plus de notre dernier match puisque l'on part à la fin de l'année.

- Etre à égalité ne signifie pas avoir perdu tout de même, déclara la directrice.

- J'aurais milles fois préféré être déclaré perdant face à Malefoy !

- Je suis bien d'accord, être à égalité c'est pire que de perdre ! Et puis comment va t-on faire pour la coupe ? On va la couper en deux peut-être ?

- Les noms des deux équipes apparaîtront sur son socle, tout simplement.

Les deux joueurs firent la grimace. Griffondor et Serpentard écrit sur le même trophée était l'un des pires sacrilèges qu'on n'est jamais perpétrés.

- Mais ....

- Ca suffit ! Coupa la directrice avant que Malefoy n'ait pu déclarer quoi que ce soit d'autre, les résultats resteront tel quels et c'est mon dernier mot, ai-je été clair ?

Sans attendre la réponse de ses élèves, elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie. Snape jeta un regard compréhensif envers son filleul avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Explosa le Griffondor, égalité ! Egalité ! C'est un cauchemar ! Comment peuvent-ils oser ?!

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter ! Cracha Draco en lui faisant face.

- Quoi ! Ma faute !

- Parfaitement ! C'est forcément un de tes stupides batteurs qui a tentait de me tuer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Un cognard peut très bien dévier de sa trajectoire tout seul !

- Mais bien sur ! Il se baladait tranquillement dans les airs quand tout un coup il a décidé d'aller dire bonjour à mon crâne !

- Que veux-tu ? Y en a qui sont des têtes à claques, d'autres des têtes à cognard, faut croire que t'es les deux Malefoy.

- Et mon poing va atterrir dans ta gueule Potter ! Remercie Merlin qu'on soit déjà dans l'infirmerie !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça espèce de sale ...

- CA SUFFIT ! S'écria Mrs Pomfresh en faisant irruption dans l'infirmerie.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les deux élèves et les propulsa chacun dans leurs lits respectifs. Ils atterrirent sur le matelas en criant de surprise.

- Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Déclara Mrs Pomfresh en leur adressant à tous deux un regard sévère. L'infirmière s'était discrètement éclipsée juste avant qu'on ne leur annonce la mauvaise nouvelle, peu désireuse d'assister à l'explosion de fureur qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Cependant, elle avait été contrainte de rappliquer dare-dare en entendant les deux élèves s'insultaient copieusement. Un peu plus et ils en venaient aux mains !

- Je ne veux pas avoir à vous soigner une seconde fois, c'est clair ?

Le blond détourna le regard, agacé par tout ça tandis que sa Némésis faisait de même. L'infirmière soupira de lassitude devant ces comportements. A croire que ces deux là ne sauront jamais mettre leurs différends de côté.

- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ? Demanda le Griffondor

- Le match a eu lieu hier, Mr. Malefoy s'est réveillé durant la nuit, ses blessures étant moindres puisque vous aviez amorti sa chute.

- Il fallait bien que tu serves à quelques choses Potter, voilà qui aura donné du sens à ta vie.

- Ma vie sera accomplie qu'une fois que je t'aurais écrasé Malefoy !

- Je vous préviens encore un mot et je vous plonge tous les deux dans un coma artificiel pour avoir la paix !

Les deux élèves se jetèrent des regards furibonds avant de détourner les yeux.

- Bon, sachez Mr Potter que vous avez eu les os du corps pratiquement tous brisés en divers endroits et un important traumatisme crânien. Heureusement que, comme, je vous l'ai dit, je me trouvais déjà sur les lieux, j'ai pu stabiliser votre état et je dois admettre que la magie de Mr. Malefoy m'a beaucoup aidé.

Harry sursauta, de même que le blond qui fixa l'infirmière avec un air dubitative.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre corps s'auto-guérit Mr. Malefoy ?

Ce dernier acquiesça. Son père lui avait en effet installé divers sortilèges très anciens qui consistait à améliorer le système de régénération du corps. Draco guérissait beaucoup plus vite que la moyenne ce qui était pratique pour son père qui, du coup, le battait beaucoup plus souvent. Ce rituel était de l'ordre de la magie noire, selon le ministère, car il fallait utiliser du sang pour le réaliser. Et pas qu'une petite quantité.

- Quel rapport avec Potter ?

- Et bien votre magie s'est automatiquement déclenchée pour vous guérir et, étrangement, une partit à migrer vers le corps de Potter et à stabiliser son état.

- Impossible, le rituel suppose la régénération du corps dans le quel s'écoule le dit sang, pas toute la population alentour !

- En effet mais je suppose que vos sangs ont du se mélanger et que du coup le rituel s'est accompli sur Potter également.

C'était un peu tirer par les cheveux, songea Malefoy qui frissonna en imaginant le sang s'écoulait lentement de son crâne pour se mélanger aux blessures du brun.

- Minute ! S'écria Draco, nos sangs se sont mélangés ?!

- Oui c'est ce qu'elle vient de dire Malefoy ou alors est-tu atteint de surdité subite ?

Le blond ne réagit pas à l'insulte, trop choqué pour ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

- Vous avez perdu énormément de sang tous les deux et la proximité de vos corps ont fait que certaines de vos blessures ont été directement en contact.

- Oh non ! Gémit Draco.

- Quoi ? Tu as peur d'avoir été souillé ? Ajouta sarcastiquement le Griffondor.

- Imbécile ! Je croyais que même les moldus savaient que mélanger son sang n'était pas un geste anodin !

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Mr. Potter, chez les sorciers, le sang a une très grande importance, le flux magique s'écoule à travers lui, voilà pourquoi l'essence sanguine est à la base des plus grands rituels. Quand deux sorciers mélangent leurs sangs, ils peuvent se lier en quelques sortes puisqu'ils partagent un peu de leurs magies. Comme une espèce de pacte.

- Tu devrais le savoir Potter puisque face de serpent s'est servit de ton sang pour revenir à la vie, intervint Malefoy.

Harry acquiesça, le regard troublé, c'est vrai que c'était son sang qui avait permis à Voldemort de récupérer autant de force. Puis, après cette fameuse nuit, le lien psychique qui les unissait s'était renforcé. Harry comprenait à présent d'où lui été venu cette plus grande facilité à s'introduire dans les rêves du taré.

- Concrètement ça fera quoi ? Questionna le Griffondor en se tournant vers Malefoy.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Ca dépend des sorciers concernés et de leurs puissances magiques. Plus les sorciers liés sont puissants, plus le lien peut aller loin.

- Avec Voldemort je pouvais sentir sa présence quand il se trouvait dans les parages, partager ses sentiments quand ils étaient forts et m'introduire dans ses rêves, leur déclara Harry.

- A mon avis ça n'ira pas jusque là, intervint l'infirmière. Celui-dont-... je veux dire Vol...Voldemort et vous aviez des antécédents avec le lien crée par le sort manqué. Avec Mr. Malefoy se sera nettement moins puissant.

- Mais tout de même au-dessus de la moyenne, déclara le blond.

- Pourquoi ?

- Réfléchi Potter ! Toi et moi nous sommes des sangs purs, et quoi que peut dire Granger, ça à un rôle sur notre magie et puis question puissance tu as anéantie Voldemort et avec tout ce que j'ai appris de mes parents, je ne suis pas en reste non plus alors forcément le lien sera tout de même conséquent !

- Pas question ! S'écria férocement Harry.

- Mr. Potter malheureusement vous ...

- Non ! Coupa t-il, j'ai assez donné avec Voldemort ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus de lien avec quiconque et surtout pas avec Malefoy !

- Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse d'être lié avec toi Potter ? Mais c'est comme ça et on ne peut rien y faire. Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire marche arrière pour ce genre de rituel !

- Mais nous n'étions pas consentant !

- Tu ne l'étais pas non plus quand Voldemort t'as prit ton sang en 4ème année, ça n'a pas empêché le lien de se former. La volonté du sorcier n'a aucune conséquence sur ce genre de pratique ! A nous de faire avec !

- Décidément il faudra toujours que tu me pourrisses la vie Malefoy ! Cracha Harry.

- N'essaye pas de me mettre l'incident sur le dos Potter !

- Je trouve que vous faîtes beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose, dit Mrs. Pomfresh quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux élèves lui jetèrent des regards offusqués. Comment le fait de partager son sang entre eux ne pouvait pas être considéré comme catastrophique et horrifiant ?!

- Je vous demande pardon ? Questionna Malefoy, l'expression aussi froide que la glace, vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de tout ce que cela va impliquer pour nous ! Mrs Pomfresh secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre.

- Non, c'est vous qui y donné trop d'importance. Mr Potter a fait remarquer très justement qu'il ne percevait les émotions et la présence de Voldemort que quand il était plus ou moins proche. Il est vrai qu'à Poudlard le lien risque de vous gêner mais dans deux semaines ce sera la fin de votre scolarité et que, je sache, vous ne compter pas vivre ensemble !

Cette remarque fit mouche puisque les deux concernés retrouvèrent aussitôt un semblant de calme.

- Vu sous cet angle, murmura le brun.

Il est vrai que lui et Malefoy ne comptaient pas beaucoup se voir après Poudlard. A vrai dire tous deux n'allaient probablement pas se croiser qu'en de rares occasions, comme le bal des anciens ou encor au détour d'une rue de Pré-au-lard, pas plus. En clair cette histoire de lien n'allait pas changer leurs vies en quoi que ce soit et en prenant conscience de cet état de fait, ils se détendirent considérablement.

- Toute cette histoire ne va durer que deux semaines, reprit Harry sur un ton nettement soulagé, et même pour le moment je ne ressens rien de différent.

- Il faut tout de même le temps à notre magie de s'accommoder Potter, c'est normal de ne rien ressentir maintenant. Après ils se pourraient qu'on l'ait quelques désagréments.

Le survivant fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien.

- Bien, puisque c'est réglé, il est temps pour vous de rentrer dans votre salle commune.

Harry parut surpris. D'ordinaire l'infirmière insistait pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible en observation.

- On peut partir ? Déjà ?

- Oui Mr. Potter. J'aurais bien sur préférer que vous restiez ici une bonne semaine mais il est évident que vous allez finir par vous entre-tuez et je ne peux pas être constamment là à vous surveiller.

La moue qu'affichèrent les deux protagonistes donnait clairement leurs approbations quand à cette déclaration. Mrs Pomfresh sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le lit qu'occupait le Serpentard.

- Je vais d'abord vérifier votre état. Il faut que je m'assure qu'il ne reste aucunes lésions cérébrales ni de blessures quelconques que j'aurais mal soignées. Ce n'est qu'une formalité, je suis persuadée d'avoir très bien traité la commotion et le reste de votre corps, renseigna t-elle d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel. Malefoy resta parfaitement calme quand le sort de l'infirmière l'atteignit au niveau de la tête. Un parchemin apparut dans les mains de Mrs Pomfresh qui l'a parcouru rapidement avant de la faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

- Bien Mr. Malefoy tout est en ordre vous pouvez y aller. Cependant si vous ressentez une quelconque douleur, des étourdissements ou des envies de vomir venez immédiatement.

- Je risque d'être souvent ici alors parce que rien que de voir la tête du balafré j'ai envie de rendre mes repas, railla le blond.

- Ecrase la fouine !

- Suffit ! Mr. Malefoy allez vous habiller et sortez d'ici. !

Le Serpentard se redressa et partit en direction d'un paravent, le dos droit et la mine fière. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une démarche dés plus classe. Même dans un pyjama de l'infirmerie, le blond arrivait à garder son air noble.

- A vous Mr. Potter, annonça Mrs. Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette sous son nez. Un parchemin semblable à celui de Malefoy apparut dans ses mains, couvert de chiffres et de graphiques, que l'infirmière détailla rapidement. Harry ne jeta pas un seul regard en direction de Malefoy quand il traversa l'infirmerie et sortit.

- C'est excellent également Mr. Potter. Votre état est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal mais vous risquez de ressentir quelques douleurs dans les jours à venir, un peu comme des courbatures je pense. Venez me voir vous aussi si vous sentez des étourdissements ou autre, ou encore si vous voulez que je vous prescrive un analgésique pour vous soulager.

- Merci mais je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire Mrs. Pomfresh. Les douleurs je connais, j'ai l'habitude.

- Oui malheureusement, répondit l'infirmière avec un triste sourire.

Harry partit s'habiller à son tour et quitta l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas parcouru un seul couloir que Malefoy surgit devant lui.

- J'ai à te parlais Potter, fit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Ah ! Je me demandais bien qu'en est-ce que tu viendrais me donner mon défi.

Harry s'adossa contre un mur tout en fixant sa Némésis du regard.

- C'est en effet de ton défi dont il est question mais pas comme tu l'entends, répliqua Draco en s'adossant lui aussi contre un mur face au Griffondor.

Harry plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Il était encore très tôt et personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs. Si une bagarre se déclenchait maintenant, ils auraient tous leurs temps pour régler leurs comptes sans risque d'être interrompu avant un bon moment.

- Tu veux changer les règles c'est ça ? Questionna le Griffondor.

- Plutôt faire une trêve. Draco vit clairement la surprise se peindre sur le visage du brun. C'était dingue comme le survivant pouvait être un livre ouvert pour n'importe qui !

- Une trêve ? Entre toi et moi ?

- Non entre la belette et Parkinson, Potter !

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour ceux que ça intéresse Malefoy ! Ce qui en l'occurrence n'est pas mon cas .... Donc tu veux qu'un fasse une pause dans le jeu ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu n'arrives plus à trouver de nouveaux défis ? Lança sarcastiquement Harry.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tes capacités intellectuelles sont désespérément limitées que c'est le cas pour tout le monde.

- Malefoy je t'emm...

- Sinon pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, coupa nonchalamment Draco, sache pour ta gouverne que je compte me consacrer entièrement à la préparation des ASPICS, je n'aurais donc pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi. Je veux juste que l'on arrête le temps de passer nos diplômes.

- Dés la fin des examens on quitte l'école Malefoy, je ne vois pas comment tu comptes continuer les défis après puisqu'il est hors de question que je te fréquente après Poudlard.

- Sur ce point là on est d'accord. J'ai passé 7 ans à voir ta tête de dépravé, ça suffit largement mais ne t'inquiète pas Potter, j'arriverais à t'humilier une ultime fois avant qu'on ne se dise adieu.

- Rêve pas la fouine, fais gaffe à la barrière entre le fantasme et la réalité, tu l'as franchit un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, railla le survivant.

La pique éveilla un souvenir chez Draco dont l'expression se durcit de rage. Un sentiment de colère froide submergea Harry qui resta un moment stupéfait, puis, aussi vite que c'était venu, tout disparut d'un coup. Le Griffondor contempla quelques secondes son vis-à-vis, essayent de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. A première vue le lien se mettait en place un peu plus vite que prévu.

- Qu'est ce tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Je suis beau mais tout de même, lança sarcastiquement Draco.

Harry se secoua mentalement et revint sur terre.

- Très bien Malefoy, va pour la trêve, ça m'arrange aussi de toute façon.

Le blond sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa aussitôt. Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main pour sceller leurs accords puis partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Arrivés au bout du couloir, Harry songea brusquement à une chose importante.

- Hey Malefoy ! Le Serpentard pila net mais ne se retourna pas.

- Qu'y a t-il Potter, je te manque déjà ?

Harry grimaça de la remarque et reprit.

- Pour le lien ... on garde ça pour nous o.k. ?

- Ce n'était même pas la peine de le dire, répondit Malefoy qui repartit d'un pas tranquille, non sans s'être retourné pour jeter un regard entendu au Griffondor. Sur ce point là ils étaient d'accord.

_____________________________________________

Aussitôt qu'il eut franchit l'entrée de la salle commune une tornade rousse lui fonça dessus, manquant de le désarçonner. Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était autre que sa fiancée qui sanglotait sur son épaule. D'un coup d'œil par-dessus la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny, il aperçut la salle commune pleine à craquer.

- Bon sang Gin, laisses-en pour les autres ! Fit Ron en venant près de lui.

- Laisse là Ron, elle a vraiment eu peur, intervint Hermione.

- Heu ... Gin ... ça va, je vais bien calme toi ma puce, bredouilla le survivant en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

- Tu ... tu n'es ... qu'un ... abruti ! .... J'ai .... J'ai eu ..... peur, sanglota la jeune fille.

- Mais ça y est, je vais bien maintenant, répéta le survivant en jetant un regard de détresse envers Ron. Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les femmes et sa sœur ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui vola à son secours en venant prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Je l'emmène dans la chambre se calmer un peu, on redescendra quand ça ira un peu mieux.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans l'escalier, Harry poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement tout en rendant son accolade à Ron qui venait l'enlacer.

- Alors Pomfresh t'a bien réparé ?

- Comme tu peux le voir mais il paraît qu'à un cheveu on y passait, répondit le brun en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

- On peut dire que le surnom du survivant te va à merveille, déclara Seamus.

- N'empêche que c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais une chute vertigineuse du haut de ton balai. On a vraiment eu la frousse pour toi. Tu aurais du voir ça ! Tous les élèves se sont mis à hurler quand vous êtes tombés. Plusieurs professeurs ont tenté de ralentir votre chute mais il faut croire que seul Dumbledore était capable d'un tel tour de force. On a bien cru que t'allais y passer, fit Ron le visage légèrement blême. Harry se sentit touché de sa sollicitude.

- Dommage que Malefoy aussi ait survécu, intervint Dean.

- Son crâne pissait tellement le sang que j'étais persuadé qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, ajouta Ron.

La remarque fit se retourner l'estomac d'Harry. Imaginer le blond se vidait lentement de son sang lui faisait naître une douleur sourde à la poitrine. Il expira lentement, tentant de dissimuler son trouble. Comment pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi léger avec ça ? Espérer la mort de quelqu'un était horrible à son avis. D'accord ils se haïssaient mais de la à se réjouir de son accident. Il tenta, pendant un moment, d'imaginer ce que cela aurait été de se réveiller seul tout à l'heure et d'apprendre que Malefoy n'avait pas survécu. Ce fut une terrible angoisse qui lui monta à la gorge face à un tel scénario.

- Ca va Harry ? T'es tout pâle, fit remarquer Ron en le regardant avec inquiétude.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas ... c'est ... c'est ... le contre coup. Encore un peu fatigué.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que t'es resté toute la nuit dans le coltar. D'ailleurs on a voulu venir te voir mais Pomfresh nous a refoulés aussitôt.

Harry inspira lentement, chassant les images morbides qui s'affichaient devant ses yeux, puis il expira, faisant le vide dans ses pensés comme il avait appris pour la légilimencie. Doucement il retrouva son calme.

- Heu .... oui mais de tout façon je n'aurais rien remarqué devotre visite en étant évanouis donc ce n'est pas bien grave.

Ron acquiesça avant de venir s'asseoir près du survivant. Quand il parla cette fois, ce fut d'une voix grave et résignée.

- Ecoute Harry je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit pour le match mais ...

- Oui je suis au courant Ron, le professeur McGonagall est passé nous l'annoncer. Je suis vraiment désolé les gars.

- Arrête ce n'est pas ta faute. Personne ne t'en veut ici et le premier qui vient se plaindre de toi je lui défonce la gueule.

- Merci Ron.

- Quand les professeurs ont annoncé le résultat il y a eu une énorme bagarre. Les élèves de Serpentard se sont jetés sur nous ! S'écria Seamus en faisant mine de se battre contre des ennemis imaginaires, mais on s'est bien défendu, t'aurais du voir ça, on leur a mis la pâtée !

- Tiens c'est bizarre parce qu'il me semblait que c'était les Griffondors qui avaient insulté les Serpentard et qu'ils n'avaient fait, eux, que se défendre en y répondant, commenta Hermione en revenant s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

- Ginny s'est endormis, les dernières 24h ont été riches en émotion, ajouta t-elle face au regard interrogateur du survivant puis la jeune fille se retourna vers Seamus et reprit.

- De plus je ne me rappel aucuns combats puisque les professeurs sont tout de suite intervenus.

Son vis-à-vis eut le bon goût de rougir.

- C'est que tu n'étais pas de notre côté, fit-il tout de même de mauvaise foi. Hermione haussa les épaules, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

____________________________________

Draco venait juste de franchir la porte d'entrée qu'une tornade brune au cri strident se jeta sur lui. Il vacilla légèrement face à la soudaine attaque, manquant de s'écrouler.

- Oh Merlin Drake .... j'ai eu tellement peur .... quand tu es tombé et puis ...ne me refait jamais une peur pareille ! ... Oh Merlin...

- Pansy! Grogna le blond en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre tes esprits et un semblant de dignité !

- Oh ... oui pardon Drake mais j'ai eu si peur que ...

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Coupa sèchement le Serpentard en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Apparemment tu es en pleine forme Draco, lança joyeusement Blaise du fond de son fauteuil, Malefoy contourna Pansy pour aller le rejoindre.

- Tu nous as causé une belle peur, j'ai bien cru que cette fois ...

Draco hocha simplement la tête. Lui-même sentait que s'il n'avait pas été inconscient durant sa chute, il aurait pensé sa dernière heure venue.

- Et la tête ? Comment ça va ?

- Toujours aussi parfaite !

Ses amis sourirent face à la remarque, pas de doute, il était en pleine forme.

- Tu es au courant pour le résultat du match ? Questionna Théodore.

L'ambiance se refroidit considérablement. Draco acquiesça.

- Rogue a faillit en faire une jaunisse quand on lui a annoncé, déclara Théo.

- Il y de quoi ! Serpentard égalité face à ces abrutis de Griffondor ! Même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais pas imaginé une telle chose, intervint Blaise. Draco voulut renchérir sur l'horreur d'une telle situation quand une brusque montée d'angoisse lui coupa le souffle. Il se sentit suffoqué sous l'étreinte de plus en plus lourde.

- Drake ça va ? T'es tout pâle ! S'inquiéta Pansy. Elle amorça un geste de réconfort mais le bond la repoussa sèchement.

- Un peu fatigué. Je crois que .... je vais allez me coucher, et, sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, il partit en direction de ses appartements dont il ferma l'entrée à clé derrière lui. Lentement il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. La sensation d'oppression commençait doucement à se dissiper. Il inspira tranquillement, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer. L'angoisse diminua encore et encore jusqu'à finalement totalement disparaître. Il resta prostré pendant quelques secondes, s'assurant que tout était redevenu normal, puis il se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière.

- Potter je vais te massacrer, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Car pas de doute, cette stupide angoisse venait de lui. Lui et sa facilité à être touché par tout et n'importe quoi. Draco ignorait ce qui avait bien pu bouleverser à ce point saint Potter et d'ailleurs il s'en contre fichait. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle le lien s'était tissé entre eux. A croire que tout ce qui touchait le survivant de près ou de loin se devait d'être soit dangereux, soit anormale.

Malefoy étouffa un cri de rage. Il détestait perdre le contrôle de lui-même et il était hors de question que ce que ressentait Potter ne l'influence en quoi que ce soit. Il parviendrait bien à maintenir les apparences pour deux semaines. Rien que deux semaines, c'est ce qu'il devait garder en tête. 14 jours et ensuite le balafré sortira de sa vie pour son plus grand plaisir.

_____________________________________________________

- Alors messieurs, comment se sont déroulées ces deux semaines ? Questionna Mrs Pomfresh, en venant prendre place face à eux.

- A merveille, ironisa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Sur ce coup là, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire, ces derniers jours avaient été un véritable enfer. A les rends cinglés !

- Le lien s'est-il manifesté ?

- Et comment ! Répondit de nouveau le blond, ça n'a été qu'une succession de catastrophe en catastrophe, et encore le mot est faible !

L'infirmière parut ne pas être réellement surprise et prit quelques notes sur son parchemin avant de revenir à eux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier ? Vous avez ressenti une connexion entre vous ?

- Et bien, disons qu'il y a eu quelques incidents dû au partage d'émotion et de ...... sensation entre nous deux, expliqua Harry. Il se trouve que pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid et inexpressif que Malefoy il ressent tout de même pas mal de chose que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'expérimenter.

- Oh oui, parce que toi tu sais si bien garder ton calme ! Répliqua sarcastiquement le blond.

- J'avoue que j'aimerais savoir en quoi ressentir les émotions de l'autre a pu avoir une influence sur vos actions.

- Oh ! Mais je peux vous citer une dizaine d'exemple de problèmes déclenchés à cause du balafré.

- Parce Que tu crois que je le faisais exprès peut-être ?!

Draco le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner vers l'infirmière qui continuait à prendre des notes.

- Par exemple il se trouve que Potter, pour mon plus grand bonheur, est insomniaque ! Alors soit j'ai un mal fou m'endormir soit je ressens sa fatigue durant la journée, résultat des courses je m'endors en classe et je me retrouve collé !

- Je ne vais pas devenir accro aux somnifères pour toi Malefoy ! Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu te pleins ! Je me retrouve à partager tes migraines parce que monsieur ne sais pas arrêter de travailler quand il le devrait.

- Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec des notes aussi mauvaises que les tiennes !

- Ah je n'avais pas pensé que l'échange de sang pourrait avoir de telles conséquences, admis Mrs Pomfresh.

Et encore elle était loin du compte ! Songèrent les deux antagonistes, car, quand ils qualifiaient ces deux semaines de positivement catastrophique, ils s'offraient par là un bel exemple d'euphémisme ! Cet échange d'émotion avait causé beaucoup plus de problèmes que prévu et provoquaient quelques situations pour le moins embarrassantes ! Ainsi Draco s'était pratiquement brûlé au second degré en se renversant sur les jambes une potion au teneur d'acidité assez élevé, après avoir sursauté violemment sans aucunes raisons ! La cause de tout ça ? A un étage au-dessus, Ginny avait eu la bonne idée de surprendre Harry par derrière, causant l'hilarité du Griffondor et la rage du serpentard.

Un autre jour, Draco avait une nouvelle fois sursauté d'horreur en tombant nez à nez avec Pansy caché dans sa penderie et habillé d'une horrible petite nuisette rouge. Harry, qui était en train d'embrasser tendrement sa fiancée sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, avait lui aussi sursauté de peur et, réflexe oblige, repoussé brutalement Ginny qui s'était écrasé au sol. Le survivant avait du affronté les cris de rage de la rouquine tandis que Pansy affrontait ceux de Draco.

Et il y en avait eu d'autres ! Harry qui avait eu envie de vomir en découvrant une potion ratée de Neville et c'est Draco qui avait dégueulé au beau milieu du cours d'arithmancie. Et puis tous ces sentiments qui les submergeaient sans aucuns rapports avec le contexte. Une humeur massacrante causée par la colère de l'autre. L'envie brusque d'envoyer bouler la personne en face de vous alors qu'elle ne vous avez strictement rien fait ! Ou de rire alors que rien de drôle ne vous étiez arrivé.

Le seul avantage, c'était que maintenant ils parvenaient parfaitement à s'éviter. Le lien leur permettait de sentir la proximité de l'autre, aussi ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour ne pas se croiser. Il faut dire que, si par malheur ils se rencontraient en dehors des cours, tous deux devaient se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dessus. Leurs haines l'un envers l'autre était en effet exacerbée par leur échange de sentiments. C'était un cercle vicieux qui menait invariablement aux mains. Bref, ces deux semaines avaient été un pur bonheur !

- D'accord, à ce que je vois le pacte de sang à loin d'avoir que des avantages, c'est même plutôt le contraire ! Déclara l'infirmière en jetant un coup d'œil à ses notes. Les deux Némésis acquiescèrent farouchement.

- Cependant, intervint Harry au bout d'un petit moment, si on choisit avec soin la personne avec qui on veut se lier par le sang alors ça peut devenir intéressant. D'ailleurs, comment ce fait-il n'y en ait pas plus que ça ?

- Et bien vous devez savoir Mr. Potter, que tout le monde ne peut pas échanger son sang avec n'importe qui. Il faut tout d'abord que le sang soit compatible ce qui limite déjà les possibilités et ensuite, et c'est le plus important, il faut que la magie soit compatible.

- La magie ?

- Oui Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ! Intervint Draco d'une voix dédaigneuse. Harry lui jeta un regard noir que le blond lui rendit aussitôt. L'infirmière souffla de lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En effet Malefoy, je n'étais pas au courant mais je suppose que tu vas te faire un plaisir d'éclairer ma lanterne !

- Pff, j'ai autre chose à faire que de transformer un inculte en garçon intelligent !

- Et bien je pense que vous pouvez disposer Mr Malefoy, intervint Mrs Pomfresh en coupant court à la discutions.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco se redressa et quitta l'infirmerie sans leur lançait un seul regard.

- Décidément celui-là ! C'est bien le fils de son père ! Commenta Mrs Pomfresh.

- Non pas du tout, répondit tranquillement Harry les yeux dans le vague. Sinon vous étiez en train de m'expliquer la compatibilité magique.

- Ah .... oui. Donc comme je vous l'ais dit, l'essence magique coule à travers le sang, disons qu'elle en fait partie même si cela reste différent.

Le survivant acquiesça.

- Bien ! La magie qui est en nous ne répond pas réellement à notre volonté, nous pouvons la contrôler par divers moyen mais il n'en resta pas moins qu'elle peut se montrer indépendante. Il y a des moments, des contextes, qui peuvent mener la magie à agir seule. Un réflexe d'autodéfense, l'envie non contrôlée d'un enfant, le choix d'une baguette ...

- Donc, quand deux magies se rencontrent, ce sont elles qui déterminent si elles sont compatibles ou non ?

- Voilà exactement Mr. Potter. Contrairement à la compatibilité du sang nous n'avons jamais réussi à établir des critères surs pour la magie.

- Donc si nous sommes liés c'est dû au hasard ?

- Un extraordinaire hasard vu tous les critères à remplir !

Harry avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance selon lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on n'avait pas été compatible magiquement ?

- Oh rien de méchant ! Votre magie aurait chassé ce qu'elle considère comme une intrusion. Donc beaucoup de fièvre, fatigue passagère et pendant quelques heures, une perte totale de contrôle sur vos pouvoirs.

Rien de bien méchant ? Peut-être pour la moyenne des sorciers mais pas quand on s'appelait Harry Potter ! Perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs aurait été une catastrophe et un véritable danger pour ceux qui l'entouraient étant donné son niveau plus qu'élevé. L'entraînement pour vaincre Voldemort avait porté ses fruits ! Désormais son pouvoir surpassait celui de Dumbledore. Il aurait été plus que regrettable de perdre le contrôle au beau milieu d'une école surpeuplée !

- Le pacte de sang est devenu une vieille tradition que peu de personne réalise entre eux de nos jours. Du coup il y a très peu d'informations sur ces conséquences. Le savoir s'est perdu.

Harry fit mine d'avoir compris, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Sinon, comment se sont déroulés vos Aspics ? Je sais que vous avez terminé cet après-midi. Ca y est, votre scolarité prend fin.

Le survivant acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge. C'est vrai, c'était terminé. Cet après-midi il avait passé la dernière épreuve, celle d'histoire de la magie. Ce soir il y aura le bal et demain... Tout le monde dira au revoir à ce qui fut leurs univers pendant 7 ans. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici, du moins en tant qu'élève. C'était tout un pan de sa vie qu'il tournait et cela le plongeait dans une profonde tristesse. Au bout de quelques secondes, une violente colère fit place au chagrin. Harry serra les poings pour se calmer.

- Ca va Malefoy j'ai compris, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oh non c'est juste Malefoy qui m'envois un sentiment de colère en représailles.

Devant la mine dubitative de l'infirmière il expliqua.

- C'est un petit truc qu'on a trouvé. Quand l'un de nous deux nous ennui avec ce qu'il ressent, on se met en colère volontairement.

- Oh ! Comme ça l'autre comprend qu'il doit se ressaisir.

- Voilà.

- Intéressant, intéressant, murmura Mrs Pomfresh en prenant quelques notes. Bien Mr Potter, je ne pense que l'on se reverra avant que vous repartiez donc je vous souhaite d'avoir une belle vie. Vous le méritez, vous plus que quiconque;

- Merci Mrs Pomfresh.

L'infirmière se releva et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie où elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit assez gauchement.

- Ce sera étrange de ne plus vous voir débarquer ici tous les quatre matins en piteux état.

Harry acquiesça et jeta un regard circulaire sur l'infirmerie. C'est vrai qu'il en avait passé du temps ici !

- Peut-être nous reverrons nous plus vite que prévu mais en de bonne circonstance cette fois.

- Et bien vous pourriez venir à mon mariage ? Je vous enverrais un carton d'invitation, c'est dans deux semaines.

- Ce sera un immense plaisir Mr. Potter, je vous remercie.

- Oh ! Je vous dois la vie après tout.

- Et nous, nous vous la devons tous, vos parents seraient fiers de vous. Allez ouste, filez, lança l'infirmière avant de claquer la porte devant lui. Harry resta quelques instants là, sans bouger, ému par les paroles de la jeune femme avant de se décider à retourner à la salle commune.

_____________________________________________

La fête battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures. Les élèves, tout comme certains professeurs (de moins en moins nombreux), se démenaient sur la piste au son d'un groupe musical particulièrement déchaîné. La foule était en délire et jamais, de mémoire d'enseignant, on avait pu voir un tel rapprochement entre les élèves des différentes maisons. Quelqu'un qui serait passé par là n'aurait jamais cru se trouver dans une école. On hurlait, criait, sautait, tapait des mains, des pieds, s'embrassait .... et dansait éventuellement.

Il y a quelques heures cependant, le spectacle n'était absolument pas le même ! Le bal avait débuté comme n'importe quel bal de fin d'année. Les élèves avaient commencé à affluer à 21h, tous s'étaient mis sur leurs 31. On avait sortis les belles robes (celles qui ruinaient un porte-monnaie en moins de deux), les beaux bijoux et chacun y allaient de son petit effet. En arrivant dans la Grande salle, une surprise les attendait. Les 4 grandes tables avaient laissé place à de multitude de plus petites accueillantes 4 à 5 élèves. Sur chacune était disposée une grosse boule de cristal et beaucoup de jeunes gens (Harry le premier) avaient fait la grimace en les découvrant.

- T'inquiète Harry, avait alors expliqué Hermione, ce n'est pas le genre d'artifice qu'utilisent les mesdames Irma ! Ce sont des boules memories. Elles permettent de visionner n'importe quel souvenir, un peu comme un enregistrement vidéo, ça risque d'être amusant.

Les élèves avaient ainsi passé le dîner à regarder des souvenirs glanés entre les quatre murs de Poudlard. Les séances avaient donné lieu à de grosses crises de fou rire et/ou de larmes.

Vers 22h, la directrice s'était levée et après un bref discours en hommage aux personnes mortes durant la guerre qui auraient du se trouver parmi eux, elle avait fait monter sur scène un groupe de rock au look étrangement moldus. Les tables s'étaient volatilisées pour dégager la piste de danse et les élèves avaient afflués pour trémousser leurs anatomies sur une musique des plus entraînantes.

Et maintenant cela faisait des heures que la Grande Salle affichait plus une allure de boîte de nuit que de salle de bal. Le sol était jonché des robes de sorciers abandonnées par les élèves les trouvant trop chaudes ou contraignantes pour danser. Au milieu de la piste régnait une chaleur d'enfer, les corps se pressaient, se bousculaient. On ne distinguait plus les Poufsouffles des Griffondors. La séparation des maisons avait disparu pour laisser la place à un public d'ados en délire et aux hormones déchaînées. D'ailleurs les profs avaient déserté totalement le lieu de réjouissance, laissant la fête se déroulait sans eux.

Harry n'avait jamais été fan de ce genre de divertissement, pourtant il devait admettre qu'une soirée une fois de temps en temps ça avait du bon. Il dansait depuis un bon moment sur la piste en compagnie de Ginny. Il n'était pas devenu le roi de la nuit, loin de là, mais maintenant il parvenait à bouger correctement sur le rythme sans se taper la honte. Il y prenant même un certain plaisir. Les yeux fermés, il se balançait lascivement sur une musique de plus en plus lente que venait de débuter le groupe. Ginny le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Le survivant n'en avait pas conscience mais il dégageait une sensualité attirante à se mouvoir ainsi.

Les yeux clos, comme totalement offert à elle, il dansait dos à dos, depuis plusieurs minutes, contre une personne qui semblait suivre son rythme. Ou peut-être était-ce Harry qui suivait le sien ? Impossible de savoir tant ils étaient en parfaite harmonie. La jeune fille, un peu agacée de voir son copain danser en symbiose avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, se déplaça légèrement pour voir qui se collait dos à dos à son fiancé. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand elle reconnut le profil de Malefoy. Lui aussi avait les yeux fermés et ses mouvements étaient tout aussi aguicheurs et sensuels (sinon plus) que ceux d'Harry. Zut ! Ces deux là n'avaient pas dû se rendre compte de l'identité de leurs "partenaires" et elle ignorait si elle devait les prévenir, au risque de voir une bagarre éclatée, ou les laisser ainsi en priant pour qu'ils finissent par être séparé par le mouvement continuel des autres élèves.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que les deux danseurs savaient précisément contre qui ils évoluaient sur la piste en ce moment même. Harry et Draco savaient pertinemment qu'ils se trouvaient collés l'un à l'autre. Comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement avec le lien qui les unissait ? Tout le long de la soirée ils avaient perçu la présence de l'autre avec une acuité affolante ! Aussi quand les mouvements de la foule les avaient poussé l'un vers l'autre, tous deux en avaient eu parfaitement conscience. Pourtant ils n'avaient fait aucunes esclandres, comme résignés. Ils avaient continué à dansés comme si de rien n'était, se frôlant par intermittence, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à finir par danser totalement dos à dos.

La musique changea de nouveau, devenant plus lente tout en gardant cet aspect envoûtant et lancinant. Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry, voulant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour danser avec elle mais le jeune homme gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Au moment où la rouquine allait attirer son attention en le saisissant par la manche, elle vit, totalement stupéfaite, Malefoy se retourner et passer un bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

- Tu danses avec moi ?

Le survivant ouvrit les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud du blond lui caresser l'oreille. Malgré lui, il frissonna.

- C'est ton défi ? Questionna t-il en tournant légèrement la tête de côté.

- Oh non ! Une simple proposition, mais si tu te dégonfles... Draco relâcha sa prise sur le "Golden Boy" en s'écartant mais déjà Harry se retournait et lui saisissait le poignet.

- C'est o.k., on danse, déclara t'il avant d'entraîner Draco un peu plus loin sous le regard furieux et totalement incrédule de sa fiancée. Harry fendit la foule des élèves pendant quelques instants avant de finalement se retourner vers son partenaire.

- J'espère que tu sais danser autre chose que la valse Malefoy ?

- Oh tu risques bien d'être surpris Potter !

Draco se rapprocha et plaça d'autorité une jambe entre celles d'Harry et son bras autour de sa taille tandis que le brun posait une main sur sa nuque. Ils commencèrent doucement à bouger, trouvant d'emblée leurs rythmes. Aucun des deux ne dirigeaient l'autre, c'était une danse qui s'accomplissait en parfaite symbiose. Les deux garçons se déplaçaient de plus en plus sensuellement. Bougeant leurs hanches lentement l'une contre l'autre. Leurs corps se mettaient de plus en plus en contact, se collant quasiment totalement, front à front.

A mesure que la musique s'élevait tous deux prenaient conscience que certains de leurs mouvements se faisaient ambiguës. Une caresse furtive sur la cuisse ou dans les cheveux et leurs corps qui semblaient presque mimer un acte beaucoup plus érotique. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, pire, ça devenait flagrant à mesure que la danse s'éternisait. C'était un cercle vicieux de désirs inassouvis. Tous deux sentaient la tension de l'autre physiquement mais également au niveau émotionnel, multipliant par deux ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Le spectacle qu'ils offraient était troublant de contraste et de sensualité. Harry, vêtu d'une chemise verte sombre, faisant ressortir ses yeux, et d'un pantalon noir, dansant avec Draco tout aussi sexy, vêtu d'une chemise rouge vif, contrastant avec sa peau pâle et attirant le regard sur ses lèvres sanguines. Ils n'avaient même pas conscience de porter les couleurs de leurs ennemis, ils n'avaient conscience de rien si ce n'était de leurs contacts si électrisants et de ce désir qui se faisait si fort qu'il leur embrouillait les idées. Ils dansaient tous les deux avec une sensualité brute et un érotisme quasi-indécent.

Ils se mirent à haleter légèrement, aspirant le souffle de l'autre tant leurs visages étaient proches, le regard d'émeraude plongé dans celui de glace, deux corps en feu et deux esprits en ébullition, unis pour une danse seule prémisse d'une descente aux enfers. Lentement leurs mouvements se firent plus lents, plus calme, comme de simples esquisses accompagnant la dernière note de musique, puis leurs corps s'arrêtèrent totalement de bouger, restant tout de même enlacés quelques secondes. Draco sembla sur le point de dire quelques choses quand des applaudissements tout autour d'eux les firent d'écarter l'un de l'autre en sursautant.

Les élèves avaient formés en cercle tout autour, les regardant avidement danser et la bave aux lèvres face à toute la sensualité qu'ils dégageaient. Maintenant ils les ovationnaient pour leurs performances, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Les regards braquaient sur eux brillaient d'une lueur lubrique voir choquée. Du coin de l'œil, Harry tenta de repérer Ginny pour se donner une contenance. Il était rouge de honte à l'idée que tout le monde ait assisté à ça. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu ! Comme toujours quand les choses devenaient trop sérieuses avec Malefoy, il zappait tout ce qui n'était pas eux pour se plonger corps et âme dans le combat. Il en ressortait ensuite légèrement confus et embrouillé, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le blond.

Le survivant se rendit très vite compte que sa fiancée n'était pas dans les parages. Merde ! En rentrant ça allait être sa fête. Au moment où il s'éloignait pour rejoindre ses amis, Malefoy lui saisit le bras et le ramena de force contre lui.

- P'tain lâche-m...

- Ce soir dans ma chambre Potter, lui chuchota rapidement le blond

- Que ... quoi ? Bredouilla Harry en repérant Ron fendre la foule des élèves dans sa direction

- Dés que tu peux t'éclipser, va dans ma chambre, je t'y retrouverais.

- C'est un piège ?

- A toi de voir tu viens ou pas c'est tout ! Le couloir des préfets, 3éme...

- Je sais très bien où est ta chambre Malefoy ! C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

Draco eut un étrange regard envers lui avant de murmurer :

- C'est ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre.

Puis le blond s'éloigna rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Harry eut un bref mouvement pour le rattraper et lui demander des précisions claires mais Ron, Seamus et Dean lui tombèrent dessus.

- C'était quoi ça Harry ? S'écria presque hystériquement le rouquin. Le survivant retint un soupir de lassitude, il fallait trouver une excuse et vite !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco s'évertuait à échapper à une Pansy survoltée en se cachant derrière Blaise.

- Dis donc Drake ? Toi et Potter avez le chic pour faire sensation !

- Combien de fois faudra que je te dise de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?!

- Autant de fois que tu as eu de bagarre avec le Golden Boy.

- J'y passerais l'éternité !

Blaise pouffa dans son gobelet.

Au bous d'une demi-heure Harry était parvenu à semer ses amis en prétendant une migraine et se dirigeait maintenant vers la chambre de Malefoy. Il se doutait qu'il faisait une monumentale connerie, à tous les coups il allait le regretter, c'était d'une logique imparable, pourtant malgré ce que son instinct lui hurlait, il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais refusé une confrontation ! Même en 1ère année il avait foncé tête baissée pour le duel de magie alors qu'il n'y connaissait rien, c'était donc certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait faire demi-tour !

Bon alors le mot de passe.

_C'est ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre._

- Abruti de Serpentard, grommela Harry, pouvait pas tout simplement me le donner au lieu de jouer aux devinettes !Il songea à ennemie mais écarta aussitôt cette réponse. Voldemort était son ennemi ! Malefoy c'était autre chose. Peut-être adversaire ? Un peu trop simple cependant. Ron pouvait aussi être son adversaire aux échecs et leurs rapports ne ressemblent en rien à ce qui se passait entre le blond et lui. Il tenta tout de même mais ne fut pas étonné de ne pas voir la porte s'ouvrir.

- Réfléchis, réfléchis, murmura le survivant, Malefoy et son langage d'aristos, qu'est-ce qui pouvait, selon lui, caractériser ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ? Harry eut un instant le regard dans le vide, s'imaginant tous deux lors d'une altercation. Le blond et le brun, le serpent et le griffon, l'un calme et mesuré, l'autre impulsif et colérique. Si différent et pourtant unis dans la haine et dans le sang.

- Némésis, souffla t-il au bout d'un moment. La porte s'ouvrit. Harry pénétra pour la première fois dans l'antre du Serpentard. D'un coup d'œil il scanna rapidement la pièce et ne put s'empêchait de la trouver magnifique. Assez grande, spacieuse et respirant l'argent aisé sans pour autant faire vulgaire.

Au centre trônait un immense lit en bois de teck sombre et aux voiles vertes. Les draps et les oreillers étaient en soie blanches immaculées de la même couleur que le tapis épais et moelleux. Dans un coin des fauteuils et une table basse permettait de recevoir des amis tandis que de l'autre côté une armoire aux dimensions gigantesques occupaient tout un pan du mur, en face Harry pouvait admirer une superbe toile représentant une forêt sombre au clair de lune et au plafond de la chambre flottait une dizaine de bougies éclairement doucement la pièce. C'était une atmosphère apaisante et calme. Malefoy avait au moins une qualité, il avait bon goût, très bon goût !

Harry s'approcha du tableau pour l'admirer tout à loisir. C'était une peinture faîte apparemment par un moldus car elle ne bougeait pas ou alors le sorcier avait préféré la laisser statique. Le brun aimait ce genre de dessin où plus on regardait plus des milliers de détails nous apparaissait. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de l'œuvre depuis bien 10 mn quand il perçut l'arrivée imminente de Malefoy. Il se tendit légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se retourna finalement vers le serpentard.

-

Voilà, 2ème chapitre en ligne. Alors je suis désolé pour ceux qui l'attendait dans la journée mais habitant en Guadeloupe il faut compter sur le décalage horaire. Chez moi il est 18h donc si vous êtes en France cela approché de minuit. Disons que mes publications seront à cheval sur le jeudi ^^. Bisous à tous, a bientôt.

Lumi


	3. Chapter 3

Auteurs : Lumina

Genre : Humour, romance.

Couples : HP/DM ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais l'auteur ne nous en voudra pas

**$$$$$ Cette fic contient un lemon classé raited M, et je préviens de nouveau $$$$$**

**que ce n'est pas pour décorer ! Les scènes sont très explicites ! **

**$$$$$C'est du Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle) donc avec tout ce qui s'en suit ! Si vous ne supporté pas $$$$$**

** ce genre de relation, alors NE LISEZ PAS ce qui va suivre**

_Harry s'approcha du tableau pour l'admirer tout à loisir. C'était une peinture faîte apparemment par un moldus car elle ne bougeait pas ou alors le sorcier avait préféré la laisser statique. Le brun aimait de genre de dessin où plus on regardait plus on des milliers de détails nous apparaissait. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de l'œuvre depuis bien 10 mn quand il perçut l'arrivée imminente de Malefoy. Il se tendit légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se retourna finalement vers le blond._

___________________________________________  
_

- Je vois que tu as trouvé le mot de passe, déclara Draco en fixant son vis-à-vis. Il sortit sa baguette. Le tressaillement du brun ne passa pas inaperçus ... ni sa baguette qui atterrit dans sa main en moins d'une minute.

- Du calme Potter, j'allais pas te jeter un sort, lança narquoisement le Serpentard, mais très bon réflexe cela dit. Draco se retourna vers la porte, donnant le dos à son invité et jeta un sort de fermeture et d'insonorisation.

- J'aurais pu être soulagé si tu ne venais pas de fermer la porte à clé !

- Tu es libre de partir à tout moment, un simple Alohomora suffira, mais je ne tiens pas franchement à voir cette furie de Parkinson me tomber dessus sans prévenir.

- Et le sort d'insonorisation ?

- Oh ça ! Je le pose chaque soir, question d'intimité.

Harry parut surpris de la réponse, se pourrait-il que le blond soit en proie lui aussi aux cauchemars ?

- Alors elle te plaît ? Questionna tranquillement Malefoy en s'avançant vers lui.

- Je dois admettre que ta chambre est très bien décorée mais tu ne m'as pas ...

- Je te parlais de la peinture.

- Oh .... oui elle est magnifique. On dirait la forêt interdite mais Malefoy tu ...

- C'est la forêt interdite mais vue de l'intérieur, coupa de nouveau le blond en ancrant son regard dans le sien, c'est moi qui les peinte.

Harry fut soufflé de l'apprendre. Il se retourna vers la peinture, tentant d'imaginer la main de Malefoy créer une telle merveille.

- Enfin bref Potter, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour parles de mes passe-temps.

- Euh ... oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi je suis là alors ? Questionna le brun en faisant face à son hôte. Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

- C'est évident ... pour ton défi.

Harry hocha la tête, il s'en doutait après tout. Draco prit quelque temps à le lui annonçait, désirant faire durant le suspens. Il est clair que Saint-Potter allait en faire une syncope. Il le considéra longuement, l'observant stresser en l'attente du verdict.

- Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? S'exclama le Griffondor à bout de patience.

- C'est pour ce soir Potter, répondit tranquillement Draco, il fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui et gardant ostensiblement son regard dans le vert émeraude de son vis-à-vis avant de déclarer :

- Couche avec moi ce soir.

La réaction fut immédiate. Harry fit un bon en arrière en glapissant d'effroi et un rouge phénoménal lui monta aux joues. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sursauter également, partageant la surprise de Potter.

- Tu déconnes c'est ça ? S'écria Harry, les yeux exorbités.

Le blond eut un sourire narquois comme s'il trouvait la question particulièrement idiote. Il prit pourtant la peine de répondre tranquillement.

- Non pas du tout.

- Mais t'as sauté un câble ! Ton ...... ton défi c'est que je couche avec toi ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

- Baisse le niveau des décibels Potter mes oreilles t'en remercierons ! Bon tu acceptes ?

- Mais bien sur que non ! S'écria le brun.

Une expression de colère froide se plaignit sur le visage de Malefoy.

- Comment ça tu refuses ?

- Non mais en plus t'as le culot de me demander pourquoi je refuse ?! Cette comédie a assez duré Malefoy, j'me tire !

Harry voulut se diriger vers la porte mais le blond vint immédiatement se planter devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

- Oh non tu ne vas nulle part Potter !

- Essaye un peu de m'en empêcher !

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Quoi ! Mais t'as viré encore plus con c'est pas possible !

- Et toi t'es qu'un sale lâche !

- Parce que je refuse de coucher avec toi ?!

- Parce que tu refuses un défi !

- Et alors ? De toute façon il n'est pas dans les règles !

- Ca ne mets ni ta vie, ni les points de ta maison en danger !

- Mais putain tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes !

- Fais pas comme si tu n'en crevais pas d'envie. Pendant la danse t'as plutôt bien réagi !

Harry rougit violemment à ce souvenir. Draco fit un pas en avant mais le brun recula aussitôt.

- Arrête sa Malefoy ! C'était juste les hormones si tu veux savoir ! J'aurais pu réagir avec n'importe qui mais, pas de chances, c'est tombé sur toi !

Draco sentit une rage folle se répandre dans ses veines et, au vu de l'expression de Potter, il l'a partagea avec lui. Son orgueil avait été blessé, son orgueil ... et peut-être autre chose qu'il se refusa à analyser. Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui et que lui seul pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur lui. Il se jeta sur le brun et le plaqua contre un mur en pesant de tout son poids, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Harry étouffa un gémissement de douleur face au choc. Les lèvres de blond vinrent alors heurter les siennes avec force puis sa langue pénétrer d'autorité dans sa bouche. Une joie féroce se répandit dans ses veines et il se jeta comme un affamé dans ce baiser. Il redécouvrait ce qu'il avait tant aimé la première fois, ce qu'il avait tant manqué en embrassant Ginny et ce qui le submergeait à présent.

Draco gémit en sentant sa Némésis répondre aussi passionnément à son baiser. Tout comme la première fois ça n'avait rien de doux ni de tendre. C'était violent, rageur et désespéré. Leurs langues s'affrontaient continuellement, se repoussant pour mieux s'enlacer de nouveau avec délice. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et mordaient les lèvres offertes sans aucunes tendresses. C'était fait avec rage comme la dernière fois et comme la dernière fois c'était foutrement bon !

- Alors, haleta le blond en s'écartant légèrement de ces lèvres offertes ... Redis ce que tu viens de dire pour voir!

Mais Harry ne prit pas la peine d'obéir à ses ordres. Il revint attaquer sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour le défendre de s'écarter de nouveau. Draco enfouit les mains sur sa nuque crispant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes. Bon sang combien de fois avait-il eut envie de l'embrasser encore ? De débuter à nouveau ce genre de combat ? Potter avait un don pour ça, à croire qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitant à la perfection ! Il quitta difficilement ses lèvres pour aller mordre le creux de son cou, savourant le gémissement du brun quand il fut brutalement rejeté en arrière. Il vacilla mais maintint son équilibre avant de darder un regard noir sur Potter.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ! Cracha rageusement le blond en s'avançant mais Harry se décolla du mur et fit un pas sur le côté.

- J'ai dit que je ne coucherais pas avec toi Malefoy !

- Quoi !

- T'as très bien entendu ! Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! Pas à Ginny.

Harry le vite contracter violemment la mâchoire et sentit sa colère bouillir dans ses veines.

- Me sort pas le couplet du fiancé fidèle Potter ! Parce qu'après ce qu'on vient de faire ...

- Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille Malefoy, déclara froidement le brun. Draco lui saisit le poignet mais il se dégagea vivement.

- Bordel mais arrête ! S'écria Harry.

- Non pas question ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une excuse valable pour me dire non.

- Parce que le fait que je me mari dans deux semaines n'en n'ai pas une ?

- Justement tu l'es pas encore !

- C'est important pour Ginny qu'on est notre première fois ensemble le soir de notre nuit de noce !

- Comme c'est romantique ! Cracha Draco.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre alors fiche moi la paix.

- Oh si je comprend parfaitement, je comprends que tu te racontes des conneries ! Ton excuse elle est bidon, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé t'embrasser et tu n'aurais pas été excité si tu tenais tant que ça à ta putain de chasteté. Tu viens toi-même de l'admettre !! C'est uniquement important pour elle pas pour toi !! Ta Ginny tu vas peut-être l'épouser mais il n'empêche que t'es frustré à chaque fois que tu l'embrasses parce que tu crèves d'envie que je sois à sa place !

Harry afficha la tête de quelqu'un s'étant reçu la gifle de sa vie.

- Non ... non c'est ...

- N'essaye même pas Potter ! Ta frustration je l'ai ressenti à plusieurs reprises après t'avoir vu embrasser la sœur de la belette ! Facile après de faire le rapprochement.

- Et..... Et alors ! Ça prouve juste que tu embrasses bien !

- Oh merci Potter, au point d'ailleurs où tu te caresses en pensant à moins ? Ajouta narquoisement le bond.

Cette fois Harry perdit toute couleurs sur son visage. Draco put sentir durant un moment son sentiment d'effroi et de honte.

- Com ... comment as-tu ....

Devant le regard impassible du blond il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

- Je sens que tu doutes Potter, déclara froidement Draco.

- Non ... Non.

Harry sentait pourtant ses défenses vacillaient. Est-qu'il doutait vraiment ? Où était-ce Draco qui le lui insufflait en jouant sur leur lien. Le serpentard fit un pas en avant, par réflexe Harry recula, serrant son poing de frustration, de colère et aussi de peur. Il sentit alors l'alliance qu'il portait s'enfoncer dans sa chair et ses hésitations s'évanouirent.

- C'est non Malefoy ! Cracha t-il.

Draco put sentir la détermination de l'autre, son regard mortellement dur.

- Alors t'as perdu le jeu Potter ! Demain tu annonceras devant tout le monde que j'ai gagné.

- O.K comme tu veux ! Harry s'était attendu à voir Malefoy afficher un immense sourire face à sa victoire mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire il sentit une haine des plus brûlantes lui tordre l'estomac, telle qu'il avait envie de se précipiter sur le blond pour lui foutre son poing dans la gueule.

- Bordel calme toi !

- ME CALMER ! JE T'EMMERDE POTTER !

Un vase posé sur la table basse explosa en milles morceaux et Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était Malefoy ou lui qui l'avait fracassé sur le coup de la colère.

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE NON ! T'ENTENDS ? TOI PLUS QUE QUICONQUE !

- T'AS GAGNER BORDEL, DE QUOI TU TE PLAINS !

- JE M'EN FOUS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX PAS QUE TU T'ÉCRASES DEVANT MOI. T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PERDRE !

Draco sentait le sang pulser dans ses oreilles et l'envie urgente de fracasser son poing contre le crâne de Potter. Il se détourna rageusement et frappa de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Il poussa un cri de douleur en sentant ses os se fracturer et le Griffondor fit échos à son cri, se tenant la main comme si il l'avait lui aussi blessé. Draco posa son front contre le mur, le souffle court, il tenta de reprendre son calme. Il tremblait et avait un mal de chien à régulariser sa respiration.

Lentement il y parvint, se contrôlant de nouveau petit à petit tandis qu'il sentait ses os se remettre doucement en place et sa blessure se refermer. Merci cher papa ! Il resta la tête appuyée contre le mur, tournant le dos à Potter tandis qu'il reprenait la parole, murmurant d'une voix légèrement cassée.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre Potter. On doit rester au même niveau c'est tout. T'es le seul qui me tienne réellement tête et je suis sûr que pour toi c'est pareil. Je dois être le seul à ne pas hésiter à te remettre à ta place. Si tu t'écrases volontairement ...... si tu déclares forfait alors ... tu perdras tout crédit face à moi. Je n'en veux pas de ta putain de victoire, je veux continuer le combat !

Les mots trouvèrent un douloureux échos en Harry qui détourna le regard.

- Pour la dernière fois Potter....

Draco se redressa et se retourna pour faire face au survivant puis planta son regard dans le sien.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de coucher avec moi ?

Harry aurait voulu répondre qu'il allait se marier, qu'il aimait Ginny, qu'il ne voulait pas la trahir mais curieusement il ne put s'y résoudre. Dans cette chambre et surtout face à son ennemi de toujours ... sa Némésis ... sa sonnait faux. Il détourna les yeux, posant le regard partout sauf sur le blond qui attendait, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes. Finalement Harry se résigna à croiser son regard et les raisons de ses réticences lui explosèrent ç la figure.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à lui répondre :

- Ce sera ma première fois Malefoy, déclara t-il, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant avec personne, fille ou garçon. Tu ..., il rougit légèrement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire mais garda une posture fière et le regard planté dans celui de Draco quand il continua, tu as déjà un accès à la plupart de ce que je ressens et maintenant il faudrait en plus que je te donne ça ! La première personne à me toucher ... à me marquer Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas te donner autant de pouvoir sur moi ! Ça n'a rien d'équitable !

Draco parut troublé par sa réponse mais surtout découragé. Les raisons d'Harry était justes, il avait perdu ce combat.

- Es-tu déjà tomber amoureux Malefoy ?

La question tomba tellement peu à propos que Draco, surpris, répondit ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit.

- Non ! Pfff. Il se reprit légèrement et ajouta, je ne suis pas assez fou Potter ! J'ai un minimum d'emprise sur moi !

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant tandis que son regard se faisait calculateur. Il traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, se retrouvant si près du blond qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle caressait ses lèvres entre-ouverts. Cette proximité et la chaleur émise par le corps du Griffondor réveilla un douloureux désir en Draco qui se retint de le plaquer contre lui. Au lieu de cela il laissa le survivant poser délicatement sa main sur son cœur et se simple geste parut le bruler à vif.

- Je serais ta première dans ce cas, murmura Harry.

Draco le fixa sans rien dire, le regard troublé.

- Pari tenu Malefoy mais à une condition.

- Depuis quand on a le droit d'avoir des exigences ?! Réplique doucement le blond dont le rythme cardiaque venait de s'emballer.

Harry se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu et Draco fit de même, après tout Potter n'était pas connu pour respecter les règlements.

- Et qu'elle est cette condition ?

- Tu vas me faire l'amour Malfoy.

Draco inspira légèrement, s'abreuvant du souffle du brun avant de répondre.

- Mais je ne t'aime pas Potter.

Son vis-vis sourit puis approcha ses lèvres si près de celles de Malefoy qu'il les frôlait chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot.

- On dit que la haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha la tête, hypnotisait par les lèvres de son futur amant qu'il rêvait de goûter à nouveau.

- Alors ce soir je veux que tu bascules de l'autre côté pour moi Draco, chuchota sensuellement le brun, fais-moi l'amour. Se disant il passa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celles du serpentard puis se redressa. Draco ne bougea pas, se contentant de le scruter sans rien dire. Harry se détourna alors de lui et, avec un calme presque surnaturel, se dirigea vers la porte. S'il s'apprêtait à se saisir de sa baguette pour dévérouiller la porte, il n'en eut jamais le temps. Une main taillé dans l'ivoire le plu pure selon lui venait d'enserrer son poignet et d'une torsion, le forcer à se retourner. Le regard qu'il croisa alors le bouleversa plus qu'il n'aurait sur dire.

Draco pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, l'invitant sourdement à revenir vers lui, ce qu'il fit.

- On scelle le pari, murmura le Serpentard, avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Se qui se passa alors, aucun des deux n'auraient probablement pu le prévoir. Ce baiser était aussi nouveau pour eux que ce que ressentait Draco en cet instant. Il souffla de contentement en sentant leurs langues se redécouvrirent mais cette fois avec une certaine retenue. Elles se caressèrent longuement, s'enroulant sensuellement l'une à l'autre, partageant une tendresse tout nouvelle. C'était étrange pour eux de s'embrasser ainsi mais c'était tout aussi bon et même plus.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement quand Draco lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure, ce son enflamma les sens de son futur amant.

- Hum Potter, continus de faire ce genre de son et tu risques d'être culbuté dans la minute.

Harry étouffa un rire. Il n'était pas sur que cela l'aurait autant dérangé que cela. Le Serpentard sembla saisir ses pensées puisqu'un sourire léger mais lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui prit la main et le guida vers son lit où il le fit asseoir. Doucement il lui saisit les poignets pour l'emmener à toucher sa chemise.

- Déshabille-moi.

La voix rauque de Draco le fit déglutir. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il se redressa et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons en frôlant sa peau au passage. Harry se pencha et embrassa les clavicules misent à nues tandis que ses mains continuaient de défaire la chemise du Serpentard. Draco enfouit une main dans la chevelure ébène en rejetant la tête en arrière. Le tissu glissa le long de ses bras pour aller s'échouer en petit tas sur le sol. Harry se recula légèrement pour dévorer du regard le torse imberbe du jeune homme. Une peau pâle, un ventre plat et des hanches étroites qui disparaissaient dans un pantalon noir, contrastant avec sa couleur de porcelaine.

- Je suis beau n'est-ce pas Potter ? Murmura t-il.

Harry s'approcha des lèvres si tentantes.

- Oui mais tu as la grosse tête.

Son léger rire fut étouffé dans un baiser plus ardent. Draco passa ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis que Harry calait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Cette peau douce le rendait tout aussi fou que la danse si sensuelle de leurs langues. Le Serpentard fit glisser une main entre eux et déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme tout en descendant le long de son cou. Il mordilla sa carotide faisant trembler Harry qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

- Recommence, gémit le brun en le sentant dévorer la peau de son cou. Il ignorait qu'il était si sensible à cet endroit, chaque fois que Draco le touchait il laissait échapper des sons de plaisir. Sa main remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant pour venir se nicher dans ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Le Serpentard lui ôta totalement sa chemise et tout deux hoquetèrent en sentant leurs torses rentrer en contact. Draco enlaça le jeune homme et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le souffle légèrement court, profitant de la chaleur de l'étreinte. Leurs cœurs battaient beaucoup trop vite à leurs goûts. Draco se redressa et captura les lèvres du brun. Il adorait l'embrassait, c'était divin, délicieux, à faire frémir. La rouquine allait avoir une putain de chance de profiter de ça tous les jours ! A cette idée le sang du jeun homme ne fit qu'un tour. Il approfondit brutalement le baiser, envahissant la bouche de son futur amant. Harry gémit bruyamment, resserrant son étreinte autour de Draco en collant leurs corps. Les deux garçons rompirent le baiser en haletant, conscient de leurs virilités pressaient l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements.

- Bordel, lâcha Harry en faisant un léger mouvement de va et viens avec ses hanches. La sensation brusque du plaisir les fit gémir de bien-être. Draco claqua des doigts et les couches superflues disparurent pour les laisser dans le plus simple appareil.

- Tu..... Tu triches, haleta le brun. Le Serpentard eut un sourire carnassier puis repoussa Harry qui tomba sur le lit. Draco resta quelques secondes totalement saisi par le spectacle qu'il offrait. Sa peau légèrement halée ressortant sur le blanc immaculé des draps, le corps totalement offert a lui. Le Griffondor était un appel au vice, les lèvres rougies, le souffle court et une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

- Viens, appela doucement le brun d'une voix chaude.

Draco se força à se calmer avant se hisser sur le lit. Il monta à sa hauteur et fondit sur ses lèvres. Harry gémit et, passant sas bras autour de sa nuque, l'attira totalement sur lui. Le contact fut électrisant, fouettant leurs désirs. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle coupé par les sensations qui déferlaient en lui. Draco se frotta lascivement contre son corps avec une lenteur insoutenable. Sous lui, Harry suivait ses mouvements de bassin en se mordant les lèvres. C'était bon, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Le Griffondor glissa les mains le long de son dos avant de les placer sur les parties charnues du corps qu'il massa allégrement. Les caresses furent appréciées d'après les bruits de gorges de son compagnon. Draco se laissa glisser le long de son corps et captura une pointe de chaire entre des lèvres qu'il malmena avec délice, Harry se cambra, ses doigts froissèrent le tissu avec force tandis que le blond descendait le long de son torse pour redessiner de sa langue ses abdos.

- Alors comme ça tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ? Murmura le Serpentard en parsemant sa peau de milliers de baisers. Harry hocha la tête, sachant d'avance que s'il desserrait les dents se serraient pour crier face au plaisir que lui procurait Draco.

- Je vais donc, reprit-il en titillant son nombril du bout de la langue. Harry se cambra ... poser ma marque ...nouvelle caresse... sur toi.

Le survivant laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Comme si ce n'était pas ....... déjà fait ........

Draco encra ses yeux dans ceux du survivant voilés par le désir.

- C'est vrai que c'est inutile, depuis toujours tu m'appartiens Potter.

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de réagir, il enferma sa virilité dans l'étau de sa main et le caressa vivement de haut en bas. Harry se mordit violement la lèvre en râlant profondément.

- Ah .... Huum oui ...

Le blond approcha un doigt près de l'orifice de son compagnon qu'il pénétra lentement sans aucun lubrifiant. Le survivant cria, sans savoir si s'était de plaisir à cause de cette main sur son membre ou de douleur à cause de la présence de Draco en lui. Mais très vite la brûlure devint insoutenable. Il se redressa et saisit le poignet du Serpentard pour l'obliger à arrêter ses mouvements en lui.

- Ca ... Ca fait trop mal.

- Je m'en doute. Il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa doucement avec une infinie tendresse. Harry se sentit chamboulé par le baiser qu'il rompit à contrecœur.

Draco lui présenta alors sa main pour toute réponse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le survivant s'en saisit, comprenant où il voulait en venir, et se mit à sucer langoureusement les doigts de son futur amant. Son amant haleta en le voyant faire, le regardant dans les yeux avec une sensualité hors norme. N'en pouvant plus, Draco retira vivement sa main et remplaça ses doigts par sa langue.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassaient comme si sa vie en dépendait, il le força doucement à se rallonger puis recommença à le caresser, serrant toujours un peu plus fort à chaque fois, ce qui faisait perdre la tête au survivant. Quand Draco le sentit près de l'orgasme il le pénétra à nouveau.

Harry afficha une légère grimace en le sentant à nouveau en lui mais très vite le blond se retira. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint tout en continuant de le caresser puis le quitta aussitôt. Le jeu dura de longues minutes ainsi, Harry sentait Draco le pénétrer et rester toujours un peu plus longtemps, l'habituant à sa présence. Petit à petit, la gène fit place au plaisir, si bien que le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement en le sentant le quitter à nouveau. C'était une nouvelle source de bien-être. Etrange mais agréable. Cette fois Draco revint et ajouta un second doigt qui fut accueillit avec un soupir de contentement. Il commença lentement à bouger, effectuant des mouvements de ciseau qui firent gémir le survivant. Harry, les yeux clos, se laissait totalement aller au plaisir. Alangui, le corps tremblant, il bougeait des hanches pour accentuer les caresses de son compagnon qui continuait de le préparer soigneusement à le recevoir.

- Je vais ajouter un troisième ..... Ca risque de te faire un peu mal.

Harry acquiesça, l'esprit trop embrumé par le plaisir pour y voir une quelconque objection, et en effet quand Draco le pénétra à nouveau, sa mâchoire se contracta pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Le blond se saisit aussitôt de sa virilité, le caressant longuement pour raviver son désir.

- Ca va ? Murmura Draco.

- Ou ...oui

Harry, le souffle court, attendait de s'habituer de nouveau à une telle caresse. Ce fut moins long que la première fois puisqu'il sentit la douleur refluer face au plaisir. Il bougea doucement ses hanches pour forcer Draco à mouvoir ses doigts en lui. Harry laissa échapper alors un long gémissement de plaisir, le corps arqué pour l'accueillir le plus loin possible en lui. Il sentit ses reins en feu et la tension sexuelle de son corps monta d'un cran. Se redressant légèrement, il se saisit de poignet de Draco et le força à accentuer ses caresses.

- Voilà, oui ... plus fort, plus fort ...

Il retomba en arrière, sa tête ballotant de droite à gauche, ses doigts froissant le drap sous lui. Draco déglutit en le regardant, n'en pouvant plus il le quitta subitement et se plaça entre ses jambes, les mains posées de chaque côté de son visage pour supporter son poids. Il fixa son regard d'acier dans celui d'émeraude si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir. Harry haletait sous la sensation de manque, le corps tremblant, l'esprit embrumé par les sensations. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose et elle se résumait en un seul mot : Draco.

- Viens.

Ce fut comme une profonde délivrance quand il put enfin se glisser entre les chairs brûlantes de son compagnon. Il crût soudainement mourir tant c'était affolant et bon. Harry se cambra violemment, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui le submergeait. Il avait l'impression qu'on tentait de l'écarteler et des larmes de douleurs naquirent dans le coin de ses yeux. Draco arrêta de bouger en ressentant sa panique à travers le lien.

- Draco.....

- Concentre toi sur ce que je ressens moi Harry.... laisse toi aller.....

Il hocha doucement la tête en réponse. Focalisant ses pensées uniquement sur ce qui l'unissait au blond. Petit à petit il perçut un doux plaisir qui commença à monter en lui, une sensation de bien-être et de désir qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au point de totalement refouler la douleur. Son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines, il retint un cri qui mourut sur ses lèvres.

Draco était profondément enfoui en lui et il se sentait délicieusement complet, la gène complètement effacée. Il donna un léger coup de rein qui fit gémir les deux amants. Au plaisir du blond vint se rajouter le sien qui embrasa les sens de son compagnon dans un cercle infernal.

- Bon sang ..... Ha... Harry, qu'est ce que ...

- Oui, je sais... c'est tellement intense ... Merlin, geignit le brun en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le Serpentard reprit le mouvement, bougeant lascivement en lui, sortant pratiquement totalement pour revenir s'enfouir avec délice. Harry passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'obligea à accentuer toujours un peu plus sa présence. Des cris de plaisir résonnaient dans la chambre et tout deux se prirent à espérer que la jouissance viendrait le plus tardivement possible.

- Oh ... ce que c'est bon, gémit Harry en sentant son amant le percuter à un endroit particulièrement sensible qui lui envoya des ondes de chocs dans tout le corps, ne t'arrête pas ... continue..... Merlin hum ...

- Appelle-moi Draco..., haleta légèrement le Serpentard, son rire s'éteignant dans un gémissement.

- J'ai d'autres surnoms pour ... ah ...toi

- Ah oui ? Draco donna un profond coup de hanche qui les fit crier.

- OUI, Huum Oui Dray ou encore ... ou encore .... bébé ou...

Le Serpentard se saisit brusquement des poignets d'Harry et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

La jalousie submergea Draco qui accéléra brutalement ses va-et-vient, pilonnant son amant avec force, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Harry ne put que crier face à ces assauts, se cambrant à l'extrême, la tête ballotant de droite à gauche. Il voulut lui faire lâcher prise sur ses mains mais l'étau se resserra comme pour le dissuader de lutter.

- Ne me donne pas.... AH .... le surnom de ta fiancée Potter !

Harry râla profondément, l'esprit si embrumé qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir la raison de la colère de Draco. Il le sentit mordre son cou, le marquant comme sien, il hoqueta, suffocant presque. Le Serpentard avait pété un câble et le prenait presque avec sauvagerie, une main sur ses hanches, l'attirant contre lui, l'autre maintenant ses poignets. Harry ne savait s'il devait le rassurer ou laisser cette colère le mener. C'était tellement jouissif de se retrouver ainsi prisonnier de ce plaisir ! Mais il sentit une douleur étrange a travers ce feu, une douleur qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- Non ... non, haleta le brun, je ne l'ai jamais ...appelée comme ça ..... jamais Draco ... AH ....oui je...

- Menteur, gronda Draco. Il lui lâcha les poignets pour mieux soutenir son poids et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements, l'envahissant totalement. Quand il le relâcha enfin Harry n'était que cris et grognements.

- Je t'interdis ... t'entends ... Je ne suis pas ta poufiasse!

Il se pencha totalement pour emprisonner le désir du brun entre leurs ventres et se frotta à lui, d'un mouvement vif, arrachant des râles rauques au survivant.

- AH ... j'te jure Dray... bon dieu jamais jamais, ....

Harry balbutiait des paroles sans aucuns sens. Draco ancra ses yeux aux siens si sombres qu'on les aurait dits noirs, reflétant un total plaisir mais également une pureté étrange dans cet acte de luxure. Un soulagement intense le prit et sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt.

- J'te crois, haleta le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il grogna de plaisir en sentant les mains du jeune homme pétrir ses fesses avec volupté.

- J'te crois Harry ... t'arrêtes pas.... encore...

- C'est tellement bon..... DRAY ...

- OUI ... Mon ange OUI ...

Le brun cria en se cambrant à l'extrême. Son corps fut pris d'un violent tremblement et il se sentit perdre pied. Une sensation de bien-être incroyable lui étreignit les sens et lui brûla le corps. Il enfonça sans le vouloir ses ongles dans les épaules de Draco qui trembla en le sentant se resserrer brutalement autour de lui. Il s'enfonça totalement en lui d'un puissant coup de hanches et se déversa en de longs jets brûlants.

L'orgasme le traversa de part en part. Il ouvrit les yeux en un cri silencieux tandis qu'il étreignit Harry avec force. Le plaisir dura de longues minutes délicieuses presque trop, avant de le quitter lentement. Il retomba sur son amant, totalement essoufflé, la respiration erratique tout comme celle d'Harry. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et leurs corps étaient encore pris de légers spasmes du à la puissance de l'orgasme.

L'excitation fit peu à peu place à la douce torpeur post-orgasmique. Draco voulut se glisser hors du corps de Potter pour s'allonger à ses côtés mais Harry le retint d'une légère pression.

- Non reste encore un peu. J'ai ..... J'aime bien te sentir ... enfin, balbutia le survivant. Le blond put clairement le voir rougir de gêne, il étouffa un petit rire et lui posa un baiser aérien sur la mâchoire.

- C'est bon je peux rester quelques minutes de plus ... Harry, souffla le jeune homme en s'installant plus confortablement sur son torse. Le Griffondor eut un sourire de contentement et gigota lui aussi avant de se laisser à paresser.

La sensation de torpeur était agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils profitaient amplement de cette douce chaleur qui les entourait et les apaisait. Harry caressait les mèches blondes de Draco, passant presque tendrement ses doigts dans la chevelure si soigneuse et se délectant des petits soupirs de bien-être qu'il poussait. En regardant sa main jouer dans les cheveux du jeune homme, il remarqua brusquement un détail :

- Draco ?

- Mon prénom est devenu facile à prononcer à ce que je vois ! Remarqua t-il doucement en continuant de caresser la peau bronzée du bout des doigts.

- Où est ma bague ?

Le brun le sentit se raidir subrepticement. Draco poussa un soupir et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry, pour s'allonger à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos. Finalement il grommela d'un ton sec.

- Dans la poche arrière de ton jean. Je l'ai faite enlever en même temps que tes vêtements.

Harry vint passer un bras autour de sa taille et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule, puis descendit dans le creux de son cou avant de remonter mordiller son oreille.

- Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Chuchota t-il.

Draco frissonna en sentant le souffle contre sa peau.

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de me rappeler que je passais la nuit avec un homme marié.

- Dans ce cas il ne fallait pas me donner ce défi.

- Je ne t'ai rien reproché Potter !

- Ah, je croyais.

Harry saisit le lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et le tirailla.

- C'est bon ! T'as tenu ton pari, défi réussi ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi alors que tu meures d'envie d'aller retrouver ta fiancée, cracha Draco en tentant de se libérer mais Harry resserra sa prise autour de lui.

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? Le taquina le Griffondor.

- Tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour ce soir et pour cela il fallait que je tombe amoureux de toi. La jalousie c'est ce que ressentent les gens qui s'aiment !

Harry parut surpris par sa réponse tandis que Draco avait le regard fuyant. Un sourire de satisfaction vint orner ses lèvres. Il se redressa et vint quémander un baiser que lui accorda Draco puis il chuchota contre ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison. Oublie mon mariage, oublie tout ce qui n'est pas nous. J'ai peut-être réussi mon défi mais la nuit est encore longue ....

Le blond captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement, il voulut se retourner pour lui faire face mais Harry le garda collé contre son torse, lui mordillant la nuque. Sa main vint se loger entre ses cuisses et commença à caresser son membre de façon experte. Très vite le désir vint de nouveau affluer en Draco qui gémit des attouchements de son amant. Harry remonta l'une de ses mains et pinça un de ses tétons, le faisant haleter. Ses hanches allaient à l'encontre de cette main si brûlante, accélérant le rythme. Le Griffondor plaqua son corps contre celui de son amant qui coinça son membre entre ses fesses fermes et musclés, le caressant au même rythme que ses coups de hanches.

- Serre encore ... plus vite oui plus vite...

- Je vais te préparer Draco.

Le blond hocha la tête, les yeux mi-clos perdus dans les limbes du plaisir. Il se saisit d'une main du brun et la porta à sa bouche mais Harry se dégagea rapidement.

- Oh non j'ai une autre idée, souffla t-il en lui mordillant le cou puis vivement il se glissa sous les draps, le long de son dos. Parcourant sa colonne vertébrale de baisers papillons. Draco, trop occupé par la main d'Harry qui continuait ses délicieux attouchements, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son amant s'apprêtait à faire. Quand il prit conscience de la langue qui s'enfouissait en lui il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Merlin ...

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par le choc, il voulut crier mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. De toute façon le plaisir qu'il ressentait par cette caresse ne pouvait se manifester par la voix. C'était trop intense pour ça. Il froissa les draps dans ses poings et écrasa son visage contre le matelas.

Harry l'écarta un peu plus et enfouit sa langue plus profondément en lui. Cette fois il cria, sa voix se répercutant avec force dans la chambre.

- PUTAIN HARRY ! OUI OUI

Son corps vibrait avec force, réagissant aux mouvements du Griffondor dont le membre dressé faisait nettement souffrir. Pourtant il musela son désir, continuant de goûter à la saveur de son amant et à le préparer minutieusement. Ce fut finalement Draco qui le força à s'arrêter, il semblait au bord de l'orgasme, le corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

- Viens Harry ..... maintenant.

Le brun revint à sa hauteur et d'une main lui tourna le visage dans sa direction pour partager avec lui son goût aphrodisiaque, puis il le relâcha et saisissant ses fines hanches entre ses mains, le pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. L'étroitesse de Draco le fit râler de plaisir, durant une seconde il se demanda s'il n'était pas lui aussi la première fois de Malfoy, il se sentait si serré que ça en devenait douloureux tant c'était bon. Harry enfuit son visage dans sa nuque et mordit sa peau pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Plus loin Harry ..... encore..., haleta le blond. Il porta sa main à se bouche et la mordit violemment. Ces gémissements furent étouffés mais son amant lui ôta de force son poignet.

- Je veux t'entendre .... Dray je veux que tu crie ... pour moi ...

- Harry ..... Harry .... bouge ...

- D'accord mais avant ...

Le Griffondor tendit la main devant lui et bougea doucement des doigts. Un immense miroir à pied apparut devant eux dans lequel les deux amants se reflétaient parfaitement.

- Un ..... Un fantasme Potter ?

- Non, chuchota langoureusement le brun, je veux juste pouvoir te voir. Le regard émeraude se fixa dans celui de glace du reflet. Harry amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient lascif et profond. Draco gémit et se retint de fermer les yeux, les gardant rivés à ceux, ardents, du Griffondor.

- Tu es tellement beau, avoua le brun en continuant à se mouvoir en lui, tellement sensuel.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et un râla rauque sortit du fond de sa gorge.

- Toi aussi Harry ... Tu es ... hum parfait...

Les sons que produisait Draco fouettaient le désir du survivant qui se retint de le prendre violemment. Etre enfoui en lui était si bon qu'il faisait tout pour que ce moment dure longtemps. Mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis, l'exhortant à aller plus vite, plus fort, à le prendre sans cesse encore...encore.

Malgré lui Harry se sentit accélérer le rythme, plongeant avec frénésie dans le corps délié du jeune éphèbe. Pris d'un besoin quasi-bestial, il se détourna du miroir et mordit dans la carotide du blond.

- Oui encore Harry ... c'est bon continue .....

Draco sentait le plaisir dévastateur monter en crescendo. Il ignorait ce qui était le meilleur, posséder ou être possédé. Peu importait, c'était toujours aussi dévastateur, aussi affolant de bien-être. Il enfouit sa main dans la chevelure de son amant, le tiraillant avec Force.

- Vas plus vite mon ange ... oui ...

- Dray ... regarde moi.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés pour les fixer sur les prunelles vertes du reflet. Le plaisir transcendait Harry et le rendait encore plus magnifique.

- Je t'aime, murmura le brun.

L'orgasme déferla dans ses veines, puissant incroyable. Il se cambra, resserrant ses chairs autour d'Harry qui jouit à son tour dans un feulement rauque. Leurs sang bouillonnèrent, les ramenant au ciel qu'ils avaient quitté quelques temps plutôt. Ils connurent le plaisir ultime pour la seconde fois en hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Cette fois ils mirent plus de temps à redescendre, l'esprit encore brumeux de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Finalement après de longues minutes, Harry rabattit le drap sur eux en un claquement de doigts.

- Reste encore un peu, chuchota Draco, la voix engourdie d'avoir trop crié.

- Dans ton lit ou en toi ?

- Les deux.

Tout deux s'abandonnèrent à la douce quiétude, le survivant ayant passé un bras autour de sa taille. Juste au moment où ils se sentaient basculer dans le sommeil, la voix de Draco s'éleva, brisant le silence :

- Au fait Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le brun sentit son cœur s'emballer avec force mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir la fatigue eut raison de lui.

Le lendemain à son réveil Draco ne fut pas réellement étonné d'être seul dans son lit, par contre il fut surpris d'en ressentir une certaine amertume. Se redressant, il remarqua un hibou s'approchant de la fenêtre pour venir cogner aux carreaux. Il se redressa et alla lui ouvrir. Le volatile vint aussitôt se poser sur son lit et Draco retourna le débarrasser de son enveloppe. L'envoi, comme il le découvrit avec étonnement, venait de Potter. C'était un carton d'invitation à son mariage, un mot l'accompagnait. Draco resta interloqué face à ce qu'il était écrit, non seulement le " Golden Boy " l'invitait à la cérémonie mais en plus il lui demandait d'être son témoin, ou plutôt il le mettait au défi. Le blond conjura une plume au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion inscrivit sa réponse avant de le rattacher aux pattes du volatile qui s'envola aussitôt.

Quand Harry récupéra le carton, deux mots étaient écrits au dos : Pari tenu.

___________________________

Lumi : oulala se chapitre m'angoisse vous pouvait pas imaginer. C'est vraiment LE tournant et j'ai un peu peur de m'être planté dans leurs réactions, de les avoir fait trop mièvre, trop..... bref ne commençons pas hein ? Je précise que je prends très bien la critique puisque je m'en fait à longueur de temps donc si cela ne vous a pas plu ou quelque chose qui a cloché je serais ravie d'en discuter par e-mail avec vous pas de soucis. Bon ben voilà, la sentence est tombé. A la semaine prochaine ^^ j'espère. Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

____________

Auteurs : Lumina

Genre : Humour, romance.

Couples : HP/DM ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais l'auteur ne nous en voudra pas

**$$$$$ Cette fic contient un lemon classé raited M, et je préviens de nouveau $$$$$**

**que ce n'est pas pour décorer ! Les scènes sont très explicites ! **

**$$$$$C'est du Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle) donc avec tout ce qui s'en suit ! Si vous ne supporté pas $$$$$**

** ce genre de relation, alors NE LISEZ PAS ce qui va suivre**

_L'envoi, comme il le découvrit avec étonnement, venait de Potter. C'était un carton d'invitation à son mariage, un mot l'accompagnait. Draco resta interloqué face à ce qu'il était écrit, non seulement le " Golden Boy " l'invitait à la cérémonie mais en plus il lui demandait d'être son témoin, ou plutôt il le mettait au défi. Le blond conjura une plume au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion inscrivit sa réponse avant de le rattacher aux pattes du volatile qui s'envola aussitôt._

_Quand Harry récupéra le carton, deux mots étaient écrits au dos : Pari tenu._

_______________

Harry s'admira dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant pour la énième fois son apparence et traquant le moindre problème ou défaut. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Ron passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Harry, Malefoy vient d'arriver, je le laisse entrer ou je ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un repoussait la porte. Draco entra en jetant un regard condescendant au rouquin.

- Laisse Ron, coupa le survivant en voyant son ami près à débuter les hostilités.

- O.K. je vais voir du côté des filles. Je ne suis pas loin si t'as besoin de moi, rajouta t-il en jetant un regard lourd de sens au blond.

- Belette de pacotille, grommela l'ex-Serpentard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de répondre. Il préféra reporter son attention sur sa tenue même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par la présence du blond.

- Comment me trouves-tu ?

Draco le considéra des pieds à la tête. Harry était vêtu de la traditionnelle robe blanche immaculée mais la sienne était brodée de fil de couleur verte sombre qui rehaussait ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés en style " je viens de connaître la meilleur baise de toute ma vie " ce qui rajoutait à son charme. Ainsi il ressemblait à un jeune mage. Draco fit cependant la moue.

- Ca te va bien mais je t'aurais plus vu comme ça. Il fit un geste ample de la main ce qui inversa les couleurs du tissu. La robe devint verte sombre tandis que des liserés blancs serpentaient sur les manches, le col et l'ourlet du bas. Harry se retourna vers le miroir et fut surpris de la différence. La couleur sombre semblait lui donner plus de stature et l'air plus viril. Ses yeux et ses cheveux ressortaient moins mais s'harmonisaient avec sa tenue.

- Pas mal, approuva t-il, mais on a écarté le vert car ça n'allait pas ..... heu ... bien avec ....

- Dis-le Potter ! Parce que ça jurait affreusement avec la couleur rougeâtre des cheveux de ta copine ! Pff !

Draco réitéra son geste et les couleurs redevinrent normales. Harry haussa les épaules et se retint de pouffer face au masque de franc dédain qu'arborait le blond.

- Malefoy s'il te plaît fait pas la tête sinon ça se verra sur les photos et Ginny va t'arracher les yeux, déjà que c'était partit pour quand t'es venu à la répétition.

Draco eut un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-sarcastique en se rappelant la fameuse séance. La rouquine était rentrée dans une véritable crise de fureur en l'entendant critiquer sa démarche, la comparant à une poule traînant la patte. Il faut dire qu'avant ça il ne s'était pas gêné pour dire ce qu'il pensait de la décoration de l'autel et des robes choisis pour les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur.

- Quand on ne sait pas organiser un mariage, on engage des gens dont c'est le métier et quand on n'a pas de goût ........ bon alors là c'est foutu, autant se jeter du haut d'un pont.

Harry pouffa puis se tourna vers lui pour le détailler du regard. Malefoy avait totalement refusé de porter la robe que Ginny avait choisie pour eux, d'une couleur légèrement dorée. Le survivant l'avait pourtant trouvé passable sur le dos du jeune homme et même plutôt jolie mais Draco était resté ferme. Et en échange d'une promesse de la fermer pour le reste de la répétition il avait eu le droit de porter ce qu'il voulait.

Maintenant Harry devait admettre que cette tenue lui allait nettement mieux. C'était une robe comme la sienne qui tombait jusqu'au sol et aux longues manches, seule la couleur différé, la sienne était d'un bleu nuit presque noir qui tranchait avec sa peau, mettant en valeur son teint de porcelaine.

- Sublime, lâcha Harry.

- Evidemment, répondit le blond en relevant le menton.

- J'abandonne.

- Potter ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on attache une robe !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'épingle en argent qui retenait le col.

- Ben elle est fixée !

- Elle ne fait aucun pli je te signale !

Le survivant lui fit un signe d'incompréhension.

- Eeeeeeeeet ....... alors ?

Draco haussa un sourcil

- L'attache des robes est tout un art Potter ! Il y a un code !

- Ah, fut la seule réponse du brun en se grattant la tête.

- Oui ! Aucun pli c'est quand on est célibataire, un pli signifie qu'on est pris, deux que l'on est marié et l'on retourne l'épingle quand on devient veuf.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non et dans ton cas tu dois l'attacher en mode pris et après le mariage tu mets deux plis.

- Malefoy, personne ne va faire attention à ça !

- Moi si !

- Toi t'es un cas !

Draco s'avança sans répondre et porta ses mains à l'épingle. Harry détourna la tête, gêné de leurs soudaines proximités. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se retrouver seul à seul depuis leur nuit. Lors de la répétition Harry avait été appelé de toutes part et si occupé que c'est à peine s'il avait eu le temps de le voir, mais il avait eu vent de ses exploits !

- Alors stressé ? Demanda le blond en repiquant l'épingle.

- Heu ..... oui un peu. Il y a beaucoup de monde je n'ai pas envie de me tromper quelque part.

- C'est vrai que tu as invité la moitié de la population d'Ecosse ! Répondit Draco en vérifiant l'attache.

- Ce n'est pas moi c'est Ginny. Enfin disons que c'est les amis, des amis, des amis......

Draco réorienta le tissu sur ses épaules et fit le tour en le scannant soigneusement du regard. Harry tenta de faire abstraction de ses yeux posés sur lui et du trouble qui en résultait.

- Au fait qu'est-ce que tu as raconté pour expliquer ton absence toute une nuit ? Je serais curieux de connaître le genre de mensonge que peut inventer le héros de notre monde !

Harry rougit violement à ce souvenir.

- J'ai raconté que j'avais bu un peu trop d'alcool et que du coup je m'étais réveillé dans une salle de classe vide. Après j'ai du faire semblant d'avoir une violente migraine toute la soirée.

Son vis-à-vis eut un petit sourire ironique et un mouvement de tête appréciateur.

- Pas mal. Simple et pas trop tiré par les cheveux ............. si on oublie le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool à cette soirée puisque c'était interdit !

- Oh tu sais il y a toujours des petits malins pour resquiller !

- Mais bien sur! De toute façon il ne faut pas avoir eu tous ces points en Aspics pour gruger ta femme vu son taux de .....

- Hé ! Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! S'écria Harry en mimant un coup de poing contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Draco sourit en le repoussant.

- OK. OK. et où ce couple de génie se rend pour sa nuit de noce sensée les dépuceler tous les deux.

Harry rougis une nouvelle fois en percevant le sarcasme avant de répondre.

- En France, à Paris, Ginny en a toujours rêvé.

Draco fit une étrange moue et pencha la tête sur le côté tout en fixant Harry dans les yeux.

- C'est curieux je ne t'imaginais pas aller en France pour tes noces. Tu me diras je ne t'imaginais pas te marier comme ça non plus.

- Et comment tu me voyais me marier ?

- Différemment qu'aujourd'hui. Ca aurait été simple, ta famille tes plus proches amis et ..... des photos de ceux que tu as perdus près de l'autel. Et puis ça n'aurait pas eu lieu dans une chapelle mais à ciel ouvert, peut-être dans le parc de Poudlard puisque c'est là que ta vie a commencé ou alors à Godric Hollow. En tout cas dans un lieu chargé de souvenirs ensuite il y aurait eu une fête intime, pas de grand fatras. Juste toi et les gens qui te sont chers.

Harry le fixa étrangement, comme essayant de voir en lui.

- Et ... la nuit de noce ?

Draco s'humecta les lèvres, réfléchissant quelques instants, les sourcils froncés.

- Loin de tout, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, dans un endroit isolé sans personne à des km à la ronde. Peut-être sur un île sauvage juste toi et ta femme. Vous vous suffiriez à vous même en quelques sortes. Il n'y aurait personne à part elle et toi.

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris est un euphémisme, il en resta abasourdi, totalement pétrifié. Comment Draco, sensé être son adversaire, pouvait-il le connaître aussi bien ? Il n'en avait parlé jamais à personne, ni même mis de mots sur ce qu'il voulait. Quand le temps d'organisé le mariage était venu Harry s'était dit qu'il ferait comme le déciderait Ginny, que ça lui conviendrait de toute façon. Il ne se plaignait pas car pour lui ce n'était pas la cérémonie qui comptait réellement mais le fait d'épouser la femme de sa vie. Ce simple état le rendait heureux mais chaque fois qu'il s'était imaginé ce grand jour c'était le tableau dépeint par Malefoy qui lui venait. Une cérémonie simple et intime. Oui c'était tout à fait ça.

- Waw ... je suis bluffé ... tu ... comment t'as su ?

Le blond haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Je te connais Potter c'est tout.

- En tout cas .... peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'en savoir aussi long sur moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou ....

- Ou quoi ?

- Ou triste.

Harry affichait une expression fermée et un regard si intense que Draco ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer. Doucement le brun porta sa main à la nuque du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui. Draco entendit clairement la porte se verrouiller tandis qu'Harry s'approcher de ses lèvres.

- Potter ? Je ne crois pas que ...

- Chuuuuut. Une dernière fois, s'il te plaît, une toute dernière, murmura t-il contre ses lèvres.

Alors le blond se laissa faire, accueillant la langue du " Golden Boy " avec un gémissement de plaisir, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis que Draco enlaçait sa taille. Des soupirs de contentements s'élevèrent dans la pièce accompagnant la tendresse de leur échange. Le baiser dura un long moment puis finit lentement pas s'arrêter. Ils restèrent front à front, enlacés l'un à l'autre, respirant difficilement.

- A 5mn de ton mariage ..... tu ...., haleta le blond.

Le survivant le fit taire d'un baiser chaste, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Après ton mariage .... ça ne ce reproduira plus jamais.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse à cette idée. Il le savait, il n'avait jamais prévu de tromper Ginny après qu'elle soit devenu sa femme, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas imaginé entretenir quoi que ce soit avec Malefoy, mais l'entendre dire lui faisait étrangement mal.

Il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et remirent un peu d'ordre dans leurs tenues.

- Ca va bientôt être l'heure, déclara Draco en jetant un œil sur sa montre. Harry hocha la tête, tentant d'oublier que ces entrailles s'étaient fait de plomb. Il regarda son vis-à-vis passer ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe puis le fixer avec un léger sourire sarcastique au coin de lèvres.

- Alors Potter ? Et moi, comment imagines-tu mon mariage et ma nuit de noce ?

Harry parut surpris de la question. Il fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé et qu'il s'en fichait mais se retint, voulant sans doute se prouver à lui-même que lui aussi pouvait se montrer clairvoyant? Il scruta le blond qui affichait un visage impassible et se remémora son caractère, du moins ce qu'il en connaissait.

- Et bien ... il y a quelques temps j'aurais dit un mariage un peu comme celui-ci mais en beaucoup plus énorme et luxueux, avec des journalistes et des photographes un peu partout et bien sur la crème du monde magique.

Draco l'écoutait sans rien dire ni faire le moindre geste d'approbation.

- Mais maintenant.... si on met de côté le facteur Parkinson ... (Draco eut une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire Harry) je dirais qua ça t'importerait pas vraiment... Sous tes airs froids tu es quelqu'un de passionné et tu te donnes à fond dans tout ce que tu entreprends et tout ce que tu aimes, quitte à y laisser des plumes. Si tu aimes la personne avec qui tu te marris tu voudras juste son bonheur quitte à l'épouser au fin fond du Guatemala ou dans le désert. La rendre heureuse te suffirait et c'est pareil pour ta nuit de noce. Tant que tu seras avec elle tu seras comblé.

- Tu es sur de toi Potter ?

Harry le fixa dans les yeux avant de répondre.

- Oui totalement.

Draco afficha juste un sourire et hocha la tête. Mais ses yeux étaient étrangement troublés et le brun ressentit son émotion. Le Serpentard se racla la gorge et fit un pas en avant.

- Harry écoute, je ....

- Attends, coupa le marié en fronçant les sourcils. Il se tourna vers la porte et la déverrouilla pile avant que Ron ne vienne l'entrebâiller.

- Harry ça va être l'heure. Il faut y aller maintenant.

Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à l'ex-serpentard avant de se diriger vers la salle. Le survivant se retourna vers le blond, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

- On doit y aller Draco, on reparlera après le mariage ?

- Attends, je voulais te donner ton défi.

Harry rigola et vint l'attraper par la manche.

- Malefoy ce n'est pas le moment. Allez viens tu me donneras ton défi plus tard, dit-il avant de le traîner derrière lui en direction de la salle de mariage. Arrivé devant les grandes portes, il stoppa net et lâcha le blond.

- Allez va prendre ta place.

- Mais Harry il faut ...

- Plus tard j'ai dit, allez ! Harry le poussa et Draco fut propulsé dans la Grande Salle. Il jeta un regard noir en direction du survivant qui se trouvait derrière un des battants, puis avança dans l'allé blond sentait des regards suspicieux et noirs se posaient sur lui à mesure qu'il remontait vers l'autel.

La quasi totalité des invités c'étaient montrés franchement hostiles en apprenant qu'il serait le garçon d'honneur. Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry choisisse son meilleur ami, ce qui d'ailleurs avait été le cas, mais Ginny tenait réellement à ce que ce soit un de ses frères qui le soit pour elle. Hors Charlie avait été blessé, et même si sa présence au mariage n'avait pas été compromise, il n'avait pu venir aux répétitions, la jeune fille avait du l'écarter. Bill avait était le témoin de Percy qui serait donc le sien à son mariage. Fred et George tiendraient le rôle l'un pour l'autre, restait donc Ron qui avait volontiers accepté avec l'accord du marié. La demoiselle d'honneur étant Hermione, ils formaient un joli couple.

Draco arriva près de l'autel et vint se poster près de Luna qui était la demoiselle d'honneur d'Harry. Le blond lui fit un léger signe de tête en souriant. Il l'avait toujours trouvé étrange mais avait fini par l'apprécier elle et ses raisonnements farfelus. Elle portait, tout comme Hermione et Ron, la fameuse robe dorée mais personne n'avait réussi à lui faire enlever ses boucles d'oreille en radis.

Le Serpentard fixa l'entrée, attendant que Potter fasse son arrivée. Au moment où les portes s'entrebâillèrent, Draco fit un léger signe de main et Harry apparut vêtu de la robe couleur verte sombre. Quand il s'en aperçut il était déjà trop tard et tous les invités s'étaient retournés vers lui. Il jeta un regard noir envers Malefoy qui garda un visage impassible, même s'il savait que le blond percevait nettement sa colère. Draco put presque lire sur ses lèvres une montagne d'injures qui le firent sourire. Du coin de l'œil il vit Hermione et Ron fixaient le blond avec étonnement.

Harry remonta l'allée sous les crépitements des flashs et vint se poster à sa place, à quelques pas devant Malefoy. Au vu de ses épaules crispées, Draco compris qu'il allait probablement en baver plus tard !

Tout le monde patienta quelques minutes avant qu'une douce musique ne débute dans la chapelle. En fait ce n'était pas réellement une mélodie à proprement parlé mais une succession de bruit de la nature sensée symboliser les forces primaires de la magie. Les mariages magiques, comme l'avait appris Harry, différenciaient de ceux moldus par des artefacts rendant hommage à la magie. Ainsi il y avait les sons de la nature, un lien rouge qui servirait à entrelacer leurs mains, des bougies un peu partout et deux miroirs au pied de l'autel plaçaient de tel sorte que le reflet de l'autre les regarde.

Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et tout le monde (sauf un) poussa un oooh d'ébahissement en découvrant Ginny. La jeune fille était resplendissante dans une longue robe blanche de sorcière. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon qui semblait horriblement compliqué mais qui rendait une coiffure superbe. La mariée avança au son de la musique tout en affichant un sourire immense, elle semblait rayonnante ! Harry sentit son estomac faire un looping en la voyant. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique !

Le marié vit Ginny remarquer la couleur de sa robe et lui jeter un regard surpris. Le survivant haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et désigna Malefoy d'un léger signe de tête. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Draco serait mort dans la seconde! Ginny continua de remonter l'allée sous de nouveaux crépitements et flash. Harry la dévorait des yeux quand il sentit nettement son témoin se pencher vers lui.

- Malefoy ! Gronda t-il en vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, arrête un peu de...

- Dis non !

Harry tressaillit violemment. Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui il le fusilla du regard.

- Quoi !

- Je te mets au défi de dire non ! Tu le fais et tu transplanes avec moi.

Harry hocha négativement de la tête tout en gardant un œil sur Ginny menée vers lui par son père.

- Là ça va trop loin ! Je ne vais pas gâcher mon mariage pour un jeu ! Siffla t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il se retourna et reprit sa place convenablement sous l'oeil intrigué d'Hermione. Il ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Malefoy mais là il en était hors de question ! Il remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées et fit un immense sourire à Ginny qui vint de placer face à lui.

- Tu es superbe, chuchota t-il dans sa direction.

Harry sentit une vague de colère brut le submerger. Il contracta les mâchoires et resta calme. Le sentiment reflua.

Un véritable mage monta sur l'hôtel devant l'assemblée qui se fit silencieuse. Harry jeta un regard vers le public où il put discerner Remus, les yeux brillants de larmes, Hagrid qui pleurait déjà dans un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe, la famille Weasley au grand complet qui semblait tous heureux pour lui et ses amis de Poudlard qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la victoire. Il se retourna vers Ginny et le nœud que faisait son estomac disparut totalement. Oui, il serait heureux avec eux. Il aurait enfin la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, commença le mage d'une voix haute et clair, nous sommes tous aujourd'hui réunis pour assister au mariage de ces jeune gens ici présent, devant tous ceux qui leurs sont cher et devant la magie qui les habitent. Je suis fier de pouvoir être celui qui présidera une telle cérémonie. Liés deux enfants de notre monde a toujours été source de joie et de liesse.

Lié ? Il l'était déjà mais à Malefoy ! Harry repoussa très vite cette pensée et se concentra sur la cérémonie.

- Si la magie peut se montrer d'une grande force, elle n'est réellement puissante que renforcée par l'amour. Et c'est ce sentiment qui habite leurs cœurs aujourd'hui.

Ginny se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Une nouvelle vague de colère le prit mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. A quoi jouait Malefoy bon sang ?

- Les couples qui s'aiment se disent un millier de chose sans prononcer un mot... Ce qui unit deux personnes amoureuses est beaucoup trop fort pour être d'écrit, pourtant ce lien est fait de nombreux mots comme : partage, tendresse, compréhension, confiance, loyauté, fidélité...

Fidélité ! Il avait trompé Ginny en couchant avec Malefoy ! Non c'était pire ! Il lui avait fait l'amour. Il lui avait même dit ces mots qu'il ne devait réserver que pour elle et tout à l'heure il l'avait embrassé une nouvelle fois juste avant son mariage ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- Par ce ruban rouge synonyme de force j'unis vos mains comme je m'apprête à unir vos vies. Puisse t-il ne jamais ce rompre.

Le mage lia leurs deux mains entrelacées et insuffla un peu de magie qui fit briller le ruban. Harry sentit de nouveau les sentiments de Draco mais cette fois il n'y en avait trop pour qu'il puisse les différencier. Colère, tristesse, désespoir, amertume... Le survivant tressaillit mais personne ne sembla s'en formaliser, mettant cela sur le compte du stress. Ginny lui adresse un sourire encourageant. Si elle savait à quoi il était en train de penser !

Le mage retira le lien.

- Ces miroirs sont là pour vous montrer qu'à partir de maintenant vous ne formez plus qu'un.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le reflet et du se retenir de ne pas crier. Ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il voyait mais Malefoy qui le fixait s'un regard intense presque trouble. Il avait légèrement déplacé l'angle du miroir pour pouvoir voir et être vu d'Harry sans qu'il ait besoin de se retourner.

- Dis non, forma t-il silencieusement sur ses lèvres.

Harry détourna les yeux et les plongea dans ceux chocolat de Ginny.

- Et maintenant les alliances, déclara le mage en sortant un petit coffret de sa poche intérieur. Il l'ouvrit et tendit un des anneaux à Harry qui s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Maintenant les émotions de Malefoy déferlaient sans arrêt, sans répit. A tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à dissocier ses propres sentiments de ceux du blond.

- Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse...

Le marié jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir. Draco le fixait toujours avec une lueur suppliante dans le regard.

- Dis non Potter.

Un flash-back de leur nuit revint brusquement au survivant qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour en chasser la trace.

- ... lui promettre de la chérir, de la combler..., déclarait le mage d'une voix solennel. Harry sentit son souffle se faire court, comme s'il manquait d'air. Il voulut chasser ce que ressentait Draco mais n'y parvint pas. Il se tourna pour regarder Remus lui sourire chaleureusement, revint à Ginny qui semblait au bord des larmes de joie puis regarda le miroir ou le blond continuait de le fixer.

- Harry, souffla t-il.

- .... dans la mort comme dans la maladie, maintenant et à jamais ?

Le marié se tourna vers Ginny pour lui dire le oui solennel mais sa gorge se serra. Comme involontairement, il regarda de nouveau le miroir ou Draco souffla:

- Mon ange .... S'il te plaît...

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui vacilla. Draco le retint en posant ses mains sur son dos. Le contact le fit sursauter, comme une brûlure à travers le vêtement.

- Harry, appela doucement Ginny.

- Harry, souffla Draco dans son dos.

- Mr Potter, tout va bien ? Vous devez dire oui simplement, lui déclara gentiment le mage.

Mais oui à quoi ? Harry sentait la panique le gagner. Il du se forcer à rester calme, respirant lentement, tentant de chasser tout ce qui encombrait sa tête. Il n'y parvint pas, les émotions continuaient de le submerger. Il se sentait comme dans un épais brouillard. Il entendit Ginny l'appeler une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir puis s'avança à nouveau.

- Pardonnez-moi je ...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Le stress parfois.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, en fait...

Harry entendait les flashs crépiter. Il vit Ron et Hermione le regarder avec inquiétude et des murmures s'élevèrent autour de lui. Il se sentait mal et l'écœurement se renforça lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il allait faire. De ce qu'il allait leur faire à tous.

- Je ... Harry jeta des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui et finit par poser son regard dans le reflet de celui de Draco, calme et limpide. Comme s'il était en dehors de son corps, il s'entendit déclarer :

- Pari tenu .... Je, pardon Ginny ...

Il se retourna vers elle, voulut s'avancer mais n'y parvint pas. Sa gorge se serrait à lui faire mal.

- Harry ? Appela la rouquine, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

- Non ..... non Ginny .... je ... je refuse...

Des exclamations choquées résonnèrent tout autour de lui, des flashs crépitèrent de nouveau, sans arrêt. Il entendit Ron l'appeler, son mal de crâne augmenta tandis qu'un sentiment de joie intense le submergeait.

- Pardon ....je... désolé... Ginny.... je suis désolé...

Il vacilla une nouvelle fois et sentit Draco le rattraper juste à temps en le callant contre son torse, un bras autour de ses épaules. L'étreinte le fit soupirer de soulagement.

- Bravo Harry, défi accompli.

La phrase résonna dans la chapelle, trouvant un écho en tous les anciens de Poudlard. Mais le survivant ne remarqua pas leurs réactions, sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Emmène-moi ..... Draco partons......loin d'ici, j'en peux plus.......... Dray...

- Bien sur mon ange.......

Le blond serra Harry contre lui en jetant un regard de défi à Ginny qui semblait totalement sous le choc, toutes couleurs ayant disparurent de son visage. Puis ils transplanèrent.

_______________________________________________

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'insulter la trop vive lumière qui lui agressait les rétines. Il se redressa sur le matelas, faisant glisser le drap le long de son corps, révélant son torse. Un coup d'œil autour de lui, lui apprit qu'il était dans une chambre au couleur blanche et anis qui la rendait lumineuse et spacieuse. Certes une jolie pièce mais qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé pour sa nuit de noce avec Ginny. Sa nuit de noce ! Son mariage ! Le brouillard fit place à une avalanche de souvenir, l'autel, les flashs, le défi et puis il avait transplané et ....

Harry resta un instant figé. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Le trou noir. Il avait sans nul doute du s'évanouir. Il fallait qu'il trouve Malefoy à présent et le plus vite possible. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, ne fit pas un geste. Il venait tout juste de réaliser! Il avait dit non à Ginny. Il l'avait repoussé ! Après l'avoir demandé en mariage, il l'avait planté sur l'autel pour partir dans les bras de Malefoy. Elle devait être anéantie ! Et Ron ? Et Remus ? Ils devaient le haïr ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu oser rejeter Ginny ? La rejeter elle et la promesse de famille unie et aimante dont il rêvait ! Il se retint de rendre son estomac sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les bras en poussant un cri de rage.

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco entra dans la chambre, les bras couvert d'un plateau surmonté de victuaille.

- Harry ?

Le survivant releva la tête et darda un regard de pure haine vers le blond. Draco sursauta en le voyant et le plateau s'écrasa au sol.

- Toi ! Gronda le brun. Il se releva de la couche et se précipita vers le jeune homme. Draco ne vit pas le coup venir et se prit le poing du survivant dans l'estomac. Il se courba en deux, le souffle coupé.

- JE TE DETESTE MALEFOY !!! JE TE DETESTE !!

Harry repoussa violement le blond qui percuta le mur avec un bruit sourd. Il se tourna pour lui décrocher un crochet dans la tempe mais Draco esquiva et repoussa Harry en le frappant au niveau du visage. Le brun tituba sous la force du coup. La lèvre fendue laissa échapper un mince filet de sang qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur.

- PUTAIN T'ES MALADE ! S'écria Draco en se mettant hors d'atteinte des coups du survivant, ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND !!

- C'EST TA FAUTE ! Eructa Harry en réitérant son regard noir. POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ! POURQUOI ! J'AURAIS ETE HEUREUX, J'AURAIS EU UNE FAMILLE !

Le survivant sembla sur le point de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Malefoy mais au lieu de ça il se détourna et frappa rageusement dans un mur. Draco le regarda faire, le visage froid et impassible, ce qui tranchait avec la lueur de rage étincelante de ces yeux.

- Alors vas-y Potter ! Retournes-y à ton putain de bonheur ! T'aurais qu'à leur dire que c'était une blague ou que je t'avais ensorcelé ! Vas-y ! Tu peux partir ! DEGAGE !

La fureur se lisait maintenant sur le visage du blond au même titre que celui d'Harry.

- Tu gâches ma vie et après tu oses me dire de partir ! Siffla le brun.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Draco.

- JE GACHE TA VIE !! OUI BIEN SUR TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ! JE T'EMMERDER POTTER !! T'AVAIS QU'À LUI DIRE OUI ET M'ENVOYER ME FAIRE FOUTRE !

Harry recula face à la soudaine explosion de rage.

- MAIS TU M'AS SUIVIT !!! BORDEL TU M'AS SUIVIT ! ALORS MAINTENANT T'ASSUMES !!!

- FACIL DE DIRE CA !! TU NE VOULAIS PAS QUE JE SOIS HEUREUX !! CA TE CREVAIT DE VOIR QUE J'ALLAIS M'EN SORTIR !!!

- MAIS PUTAIN TU NE L'AIMES PAS !! S'écria Draco, TU NE L'AIMES PAS ET TU NE L'AS JAMAIS AIME !!

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS ?

- ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT L'AMOUR ? POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSE ? TU TROMPES TA FEMME ET TU PRETENDS L'AIMER !!

Harry touché, recula en baissant la tête. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent au yeux et il serra les poings pou ne pas pleurer. Draco voulut le prendre dans ses bras, partageant sa tristesse, mais il se retint.

- Harry, pardon je...

- Non, coupa le survivant d'une voix étranglée, tu as raison ... Tu as raison. Chaque fois que je l'embrassais je pensais à toi .... je crevais d'envie de te revoir ...je ... je l'ai trahis ..... je ne la mérite pas.

Harry ne put se retenir d'avantage et éclata en sanglot. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage caché dans ses mains. Draco se précipita à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Il le sentit se crispé mais il ne le repoussa pas. Le jeune homme reste un long moment à pleurer, à verser des larmes pour tout ce qui l'aurait voulut avoir et auquel aujourd'hui il devait renoncer par sa seule faute. Draco resta près de lui tout le long, le laissant s'épancher sans rien dire, en le serrant juste dans ses bras.

Quand les sanglots d'Harry se tarirent, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de blond.

- Pourquoi Draco ? Chuchota l'ex-griffondor.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser ce qu'il lui demander, le jeune homme avait compris.

- Parce que c'est vrai, répondit doucement Draco. Ce me crevait de voir que t'allait l'épouser. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle t'ait alors que je te désirais tant.

Harry eut un ricanement amer en se crispant.

- Alors c'était juste pour mon cul hein ? Après le mariage tu savais que ...

- Non ! Coupa Draco d'une voix autoritaire. Tu n'as rien compris. J'étais malade de jalousie. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'épouses parce que je te voulais à moi, tout à moi. Parce que ... parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais c'est en passant cette nuit dans tes bras que j'en ais pris en conscience. Tu m'avais demandé de basculer de la haine à l'amour sans savoir que je l'avais déjà fait et tu vois, je n'ai pas réussi à repasser la barrière.

Le survivant releva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui en s'accrochant deux fois plus fort à ses vêtements.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco, dit-il d'une vois cassés, je t'aime ... mais ce n'est pas possible. Toi et moi on est bien trop différent. On ... on se dispute sans arrêt, on est d'accord sur rien. On va finir par s'entre-tuer, Malefoy c'est...

L'ex-serpentard le coupa conscient d'entendre Potter formuler a haute voix ce qui lui même craignait déjà.

- Potter je sais tout ça ! Crois-moi je l'ais repassé en boucle dans ma tête. Tu as raison sur ce point, toi et moi ce n'est pas gagné. On a deux caractères de chiens et j'imagine que les portes vont souvent claquer, qu'on va se gueuler dessus et en venir aux poings à de nombreuses reprises. Tout ça c'est vrai ! Draco déglutit légèrement, conscient qu'il jouait sa dernière carte, il passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux

- Mais .... tu sais, je n'imagine pas ma vie avec toi autrement. Je veux dire ........ les disputes c'est notre quotidien et ça nous a pas empêcher d'être attirés toi et moi. Te gueuler dessus pour la vaisselle ou les courses .... Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Je veux t'envoyer des vacheries durant le dîner et t'entendre me répondre avec hargne. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu me plais Potter, borné et rustre.

Harry eut un rire nerveux avant que Draco ne reprenne d'un ton décidé.

- Mais je veux aussi pouvoir profiter de ces putains de baiser que tu sais donner en sachant que j'y aurait encore droit le lendemain. Je veux pouvoir te faire mien jusqu'à ce que nos corps en tombe de fatigue. Je veux pouvoir m'endormir dans un canapé avec toi dans mes bras. Ça va être dur Potter nous le savons tous les deux mais depuis quand un Potter et Malefoy reculent devant un défi !

Draco essuya tendrement les larmes qui continuaient de perler au coin des deux émeraudes.

- Je te propose un pari difficile Harry, chuchota le blond en le fixant dans les yeux.

Harry eut un mince sourire.

- Ce n'est pas mon tour de te donner un défi ?

- Disons qu'après tu auras le droit de m'en donner deux d'affilés.

Le survivant resta silencieux un instant, le regard trouble.

- Toi et moi ensemble ? C'est ça ?

Draco acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

- Je te préviens, je suis possessif et pas du matin, fit remarquer Harry en souriant, ça ne te fait pas peur ?

- Absolument pas Potter, je suis possessif et pas du matin non plus, ni même du soir cela dit, peut-être dans les alentours de midi ...

Harry rigola doucement avant de se redresser légèrement.

- Très bien alors, conclut le survivant en l'embrassant doucement, dans ce cas si nous sommes d'accord ce sera pari tenu, le plus grand de tous.

- Oui, pari tenu, murmura Draco, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas une poignée de main qui scella leur défi mais un long baiser chargé de promesse.

THE END

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam je suis sur que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que ce soit le dernier chapitre ^^ Et bien oui, après tous mon histoire était un OS au départ que j'ai divisé par la suite. Donc voilà j'espère que la fin ne vous a pas trop déçu. Beaucoup m'ont réclamé la mort de Ginny dans des conditions horribles (harry enceint et ses bébés qui charpitent la nana ^^ par exemple ) mais bon croyez-moi elle doit souffrir là !!!

Bon et bien à bientôt j'espère

bisous lumi


End file.
